Conociéndome al conocerte I
by Aoi Mirai
Summary: Hijirikawa Masato y Jinguji Ren, dos personajes que bajo la careta de insensible de Masato y la de Don Juan de Ren se esconde el sentimiento que ha sido sembrado en su infancia y que está a punto de ser cosechado ahora, en la adolescencia... Acompañen a Masato, quien dará a conocer el remolino de sentimientos y emociones que se conjugarán en la expresión de su verdadero yo.
1. Aún no comprendes mi posición

**Parto diciendo que los personajes no me pertenecen... Solo es una adaptación de mi persona a la historia de estos dos personajes. No intento tampoco ser avasalladora con el fanatismo de otras personas que me asesinarían al darse cuenta de la relación que tendrán estos dos muchachos a lo largo de esta, mi humilde historia, solo espero que a las fanaticas(os) de UtaPri que les agrade esta pareja y que no sientan resquemor por el hecho de que se verán contextualizados en una historia yaoi, les invito a que se hagan parte de mi proyecto y que me den a conocer su parecer. Apóyenme, recibiré todo tipo de criticas. Disfruten.**

**Aoi Mirai.**

**PD: **He visto muchos fanfic que los dejan inconclusos a mitad de historia... No se preocupes, que no haré eso... Tengo la idea muy bien estructurada como para hacer semejante ridiculez.

El controlar mis emociones ha sido lo que ha sustentado mi temple, mi persona, mi alma… sin embargo, ¿es esto posible si el deseo de libertad intenta expresarse en cada momento, en cada lugar, en cada segundo de mi existencia a través de la música? Sí, lo sé… mi naturaleza se da a conocer en mi mirar, la desbordante ansiedad de enunciar mi sentir a veces indebido, impuro, voraz, que carcome mi alma, que me incita a desgarrar el reflejo de mi persona en el espejo, hace que mi actual "yo" y el encasillado "yo" disputen por dominar mi existencia.

- Soy Hijirikawa Masato, y quiero... deseo ser un ídolo.- le dije con decisión a mi reflejo en el espejo. Mis centelleantes ojos azules le dieron énfasis a mi afirmación. Era mi deseo, era mi ideal… y lo lograría a toda costa.

- ¿Con quién hablas?- Me sorprendí ante tal cuestionamiento. Aunque aquella voz me era particularmente conocida, el hecho de saber que aún en el lavado no tendría privacidad me generaba un tanto de frustración.

- Agradecería que fueses un poco más cortés y respetaras mi privacidad tan siquiera en el lavado, Jinguji…- dije de forma firme e inexpresivamente a mi burlonamente sonriente interlocutor: Ren Jinguji.

La puerta de la habitación en la cual me hallaba, se encontraba abierta de par en par, con el pelinaranja apoyado de forma casual en el marco de la única puerta de entrada. Cuan detestable era sonrisa de autosuficiencia que daba a conocer al mundo, tan somera expresión me era completamente desagradable.

- Ha…- dejó escapar su particular risita rasposa, a la vez que se incorporaba completamente y comenzaba acercase a mi persona.-… No pienses que fisgonear a la gente me es entretenido, solo que me llamó particularmente la atención el hecho de que hablaras con tu reflejo… Qué no confías en nadie que tan solo a ti mismo revelas tus anhelos más profundos. – Aquel cuestionamiento me tomó por sorpresa. Estoy al tanto de lo incisivo que puede llegar a ser Jinguji si se lo propone, pero… ¿Era de su incumbencia mis acciones? Busqué en sus ojos aquel dejo burlesco que tanto le caracteriza. Nada, aquellos ojos perezosos eran directos, buscaban una respuesta franca.

- No me es necesario compartir mis deseos con alguien más. No pretendo impresionar a nadie, no lo necesito…-. Mi deseo no era sonar desafiante, pero su presencia me era ¿intimidante? No… me era provocadora, me incitaba a expresarme… como la música.

Su caminar paró en seco cuando finalicé mi comentario. Sus ojos se cerraron en una pausa de silencio. Volvió a dejar a relucir esa frívola sonrisa de medio lado, abrió sus celestinos ojos y susurró profundamente: _No apresures tus palabras Hijirikawa, aún no comprendes mi posición…_- luego de aquel silbante comentario y con una fría expresión en el rostro, desapareció del lavado.

Conocía a Jinguji como nadie en el mundo, lo conocía mucho más de lo que podía soportar, sin embargo aquella fría y perturbarte expresión no pude descifrarla, no pude hallarle un sentido lógico. _Aún no comprendes mi posición…_ Cierta parte de mi consciencia había dejado de lado la efervescencia de mi ambición declarada, cierta parte de mi almacenó en lo más profundo aquella desconcertante frase de Jinguji ¿Es que acaso existía de mi parte preocupación por ese petulante personaje? No, imposible… más bien lo llamaría desconcierto, tal vez con un dejo de intriga…

Comenzaba el año escolar en la Academia Saotome, y en mi cabeza ya remembraba ese exasperante nombre que desde mi infancia se ha visto envuelto de sentimientos: Ren Jinguji.


	2. … Mi estoica careta se ha resquebrajado

**Bueno, luego de un tiempo de vacaciones les entrego humildemente mi segundo capitulo... espero que lo disfruten tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo...  
Ya me hallo escribiendo el capitulo 3! Espero reviews, críticas, saludos y eso...  
Saludos  
Aoi Mirai.**

Aún_ no comprendes mi posición… R_everberaba en mi mente aquella sutil frase.

-Hmp…- dejé escapar para mí mismo en el ajetreo de la clase "A". Era sencillamente absurdo que tomando en cuenta mi posición en este preciso momento, en el bullicio de la clase "A", me ¿preocupara? ¡Ha! Perdiera mi tiempo en tan trivial oración.

La clase "A". Asumía mi pertenencia a ella, sin embargo… no dejaba de ser frustrante, y lo era aún más si tomaba en cuenta que aquel recuerdo de años pasados pertenecía a la clase "S".

-Tsk…- resoplé mientras golpeaba débilmente mi pupitre, cerrando mis ojos, escondiéndolos de la realidad que se reflejaba en ellos.

_Debía de superarme, si… lo lograría a toda costa._

Mis pensamientos comenzaban a disiparse en una nube de olvido. Una mente serena toma mejores decisiones, me recordaba a mí mismo, mientras mis ojos volvían a ser parte del juego de la vida. Particularmente, estos se fijaron en un inquieto y tal vez un poco infantilizo grupo de estudiantes. Destacaba entre ellos un chico, de expresiones vivaces, sonrisa amplia y cabello como el fuego, quien hablaba fervientemente con dos chicas, una de cabello largo y rizado y…

-_No puede ser_…- fue el murmullo de mi subconsciente el cual reconoció a la otra chica. Era ella, si, de eso estaba seguro… **_La chica del parque_**.

El hecho de hallarla, de poder verla y percibir nuevamente esa armónica aura cargada de la energía compatible con la mía solo duró tan solo unos cuantos segundos, pues percibí movimientos acelerados desde uno de los pupitres cercanos al mío.

Un chico alto, rubio y de gafas no perdía movimiento alguno de la chica que también había robado mi atención por completo. Había algo en su mirar que no me brindaba un buen presentimiento, por lo que me incorporé unos cuantos segundos antes que éste lo hiciese, sorteé estoicamente cada uno de los asientos y mesas que irrumpían mi camino hacia la muchacha de la mirada inocente justo antes de que el chico comenzara una carrera desenfrenada hasta tan frágil ser, exclamando de forma extasiada: ¡ELIZABETH!

El muchacho brincó por los aires, y mientras extendía sus extremidades en vuelo, leyendo su intención giré mi vista hasta ella para luego alargar mi brazo, alcanzando así una de sus manos. Aferré fuertemente mi mano a la suya y halándola de forma decidida la puse a salvo, no sin antes ubicar al muchacho pelirrojo en su lugar.

Con el deseo de ordenar mis ideas y mis acelerados latidos, cerré mis ojos… sin embargo, al realizar tal acción mi cuerpo completo sentía la presencia de aquella chica, tan delicada…

- Eso estuvo cerca… - dije acompasadamente, mientras abría mis ojos ante su presencia. Me sorprendió gratamente el hecho de verla sonrojada.

- ¡Ah! ¡G-gracias! – exclamó la nerviosa joven, al tiempo que se alejaba de mi persona. Aquella acción lejos de molestarme, la agradecí. Su presencia me inquietaba a tal forma que pensé que si se mantenía a tal cercanía, mis latidos serian audibles por su persona.

Mi inexpresividad y el poco conocimiento que teníamos el uno del otro, ayudó a esconder mi emoción. Busqué la serenidad en mí cerrando por un momento mis ojos, mientras agregaba: - No me las des…-

Shinomiya Natsuki resultó ser el muchacho que causó tal alboroto dentro del salón, al aseverar que la chica en cuestión se parecía a su perro… Evitaré hacer cualquier tipo de comentario.

Me dirigía de vuelta hacia mi puesto cuando percibí miradas en mi persona, por lo que desvié la mía y con un tono serio me presenté al igual que lo había hecho Shinomiya: Yo soy Hijirikawa Masato.- Posterior a ello, fue ella quien se presentó ante mí.

-Nanami Haruka. Gusto en conocerte. – Fue cortesía. Nada más.

Luego, el grupo que se hallaba alrededor comenzaron a cuestionarse cuál era la forma más apropiada de nominar tanto a Shinomiya como a mi persona. Yo no le vi la utilidad, por lo que me dispuse a regresar a mi pupitre mientras daba a conocer mi parecer ante tal actividad:- Haz lo que quieras…

Al volver a mi posición inicial, comencé a remembrar lo sucedido…

_Nanami Haruka… Es un gusto conocerte._ Seguí observando con atención cada uno de sus movimientos. Al parecer, aun cuando llevaba muy poco tiempo de haber iniciado el año escolar ya era bastante popular, e incluso su grupo llamó la atención por la perturbación realizada.

No es mi estilo causar revuelo, ni menos ser el centro de atención… ¿Era aquello lo que no hacia posible su llegada a la clase S?

_Ren…_ - aulló mi inconsciente, causando una perturbación en mi persona. El fervor que causaba aquel nombre en mi mente me era pasmoso, insoportable… Esto era masoquismo, era mi fantasma de las navidades pasadas, era una gentil recordación de infancia como también mi más presente recuerdo de fracaso…

Tal vez, solo tal vez… Nanami sería la llave de la puerta de entrada a la clase "S", la llave hacia el éxito, la llave para alcanzar a Jinguji…

No lograba encausar nuevamente mi mente. Entre el torbellino anaranjado de mi mente, tuve que dar cavidad a un nuevo escenario, pues la clase ya había comenzado.

Posteriormente finalizada las clases de ese día, llegó la hora de la comida en la Academia Saotome.

La algarabía en los pasillos era descomunal. Por donde mirase existían bocas murmurando, exclamando con énfasis, riendo a carcajadas y relatos de los sucedidos en vacaciones. De cierta forma me era una situación apacible, pues mis pensamientos eran acallados, de momento… pero acallados al fin y al cabo.

Tal como lo pensaba, el comedor se encontraba igual que en los pasillos: abarrotado. Algunos estudiantes ya disfrutaban de la merienda del día, mientras que otros discutía con sus pares cual era el menú más apetecible.

Al acercarme a los dispensadores de comida para poder dar cuenta del menú existente, en la cercanía pude percibir la voz profunda y envolvente voz de mi compañero de habitación. Al observarlo, le sonreía ampliamente a una la chica que tenía en frente ¿Acaso era Haruka? Decidí acercarme…

-… Reunirnos debe de ser cosa del destino.- le decía a la chica. De cierta forma extraña me irritó aquella frase. La había oído antes, muy frecuentemente.

- Mujeriego, como siempre… - Me sorprendí al escuchar esas palabras, cargadas de disgusto, de recelo y un dejo de… ¿celo? ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Fui yo quien habló? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era yo para reprocharle su actuar? ¿Acaso era Haruka quien había despertado este sentir, o es que…? Aquella sonrisa picaresca se acercó decididamente a mi persona, mientras agregaba.- Como siempre, eres duro conmigo.-

¿Duro? ¿Duro con él? _Aún no comprendes mi posición…_ ¿Qué no lo comprendo? ¿Bromeaba? No debe existir otra persona que lo comprenda más que yo… Un momento ¿Por qué pensaba eso?

Él solo me observaba, y yo a él… desafiante, pero sin perder esa vivaz sonrisa de medio lado, burlona, presumida, dominante. Ese vaivén de miradas de expresar excesivo me dejó inmutado. Él estaba al tanto que era un libro abierto para mí y fue tan solo nerviosismo lo que leía en él ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

-No imaginé que Hijirikawa estuviese en tu clase.- dijo, hablándole a Haruka mientras cerraba el paso a mi perspicaz mirada, acallando el fulgor de sus ojos. Eso era de esperarse, Jinguji huyó de sus sentimientos atacando inteligentemente a las debilidades de su interlocutor. Aun sabiendo cual eran sus evasivas intensiones, continué su juego. Había dañado mi orgullo… otra vez.

- Muy pronto, voy a utilizar mis capacidades para cambiar las cosas.- Él sonrió aun intentando perdonar a su ilusa mirada por haber dado cuenta de su sentir. Era sencillamente… embriagador ¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo conmigo?

-Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento…- Sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre mí. Aquellos ojos astrales daban cuenta de un nuevo sentimiento: Provocación.

Fue en ese momento, en ese sutil momento cuando me percate de algo. Un sentimiento antiguo, que se encontraba encasillado en lo más recóndito de mi alma salió a relucir. Las cadenas forjadas desde la niñez han cedido ante tal tesón que evidenciaba ese flujo de emociones. Esos ojos pretenciosos, insurrectos, flameantes solo expresaron así una noche de luna, acompañados de un juego de niños en la rivera de un lago.

Ren Jinguji, ¿Cómo es que lo consigues? Los sentimientos fluyen con tu nombre como caudal, eres el despertar de mi alma, eres la música de mi vida.

-Ah…- Quería agregar algún comentario, sin embargo él se marchó con un dejo de sorpresa reflejada en su expresión ¿Qué fue lo que vio en mí? ¿Acaso él también podía leer en mis ojos lo que se halla alojado en mi alma? ¿Acaso… acaso es que pudo leer aquel sentimiento de años que no he querido asumir? ¡Diablos! Mi estoica careta se ha resquebrajado. El "yo" encasillado ha comenzado a hacer presencia, alimentado de ese abrasador ser, el de cabellos llameantes, el de los ojos reflejantes del edén… Es imposible, ya no hay forma de luchar contra esto, no hay mayor lucha que el lidiar consigo mismo. Me reencontrado con mi esencia perdida...

Soy Hijirikawa Masato, y quiero... deseo a Ren Jinguji.


	3. Tal vez,para mi siempre fue un juego

**Hola, bueno.. actualizo!  
Ehh.. Ahora vemos la percepción de Ren con respecto a lo que está sucediendo...  
Espero que les guste...  
Espero reviews y criticas**

**AOI MIRAI**

**_Capítulo 3: Tal vez, para mí siempre fue un juego de niños. _**

El día había sido agotador… Históricamente aburrido, sin gracia alguna, aunque…

Rememoré lo sucedido en la cafetería hace unas cuantas horas. Hijirikawa me observó tan enérgicamente que tuve que desviar mi mirada de la suya. Me sentí acorralado, forzado a responder una pregunta que nunca salió de sus labios. No entendía nada… A qué venía aquella mirada, es que acaso hui antes de dar cuenta de lo que realmente quería decirme…

Sí, hui… Nuevamente hui…

Desde que nos conocimos existió una relación peculiar entre nosotros, dos hombres… dos hombre…

Él, siempre de presencia simplona, pero con una naturaleza completamente compleja. Nunca hubo hacia mí una expresión de sus emociones, por eso sentía miedo de ser el único participante de aquel juego peligroso que me impulsaba a hacerme dueño de su piel…

Me aleje, si… fui un cobarde, aprisioné mis sentimientos.

Si, tuve miedo… miedo de las repercusiones que acarrearía a mi familia aquellos transitorios sentimientos… ¡Ha! Transitorios sentimientos que han perdurado por 10 años.

**Tuve miedo de perderlo… y lo perdí. **

Ahora, el destino nos volvió a reunir en la misma academia, en el mismo cuarto y con el mismo sentimiento de pánico de volver a perderlo, de sentir su rechazo.

Suspiré. Me encontraba sumido en el más puro silencio, mientras mi cabeza era una fuente inagotable de recuerdos del pasado. Estaba solo, como siempre, estirado en mí recamara, con la vista en el techo, como si éste pudiese darme la solución a mis problemas.

Me volteé y hundí mi cara en los almohadones y dejé escapar un furioso grito de desesperación que fue acallado por los cojines.

La frustración me embargaba. Mi obligación como integrante de la familia Jinguji era estar en la Academia, convertirme en un ídolo y servirle como una lujosa carta de presentación al grupo financiero al cual pertenecía. Era mi obligación… pero no mi deseo.

El edredón que cubría mi cama enjugó con suavidad las ingratas lágrimas que dejé escapar sin querer

Volví a suspirar.

Percibí que el pomo de la puerta giraba delicadamente. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi cuerpo dio un respingo. Estaba seguro, era Hijirikawa.

Intenté mantener una posición relajada. Si corría con suerte, él creería que me he quedado dormido.

Era una suerte que mi mirada se hallara escondida entre mi cabello. Pensé que sería un tanto riesgoso voltearla en este momento tan crítico. Debía de confiar en mis dotes artísticas y en la habilidad para mantener la calma… Esta última estaba fallando. Mi nerviosismo se podía palpar en el ambiente.

Me sentía patético, pero… aún no era el momento indicado para dar cuenta de lo que sentía… no sin antes resolver unos cuantos dilemas que mantenían mi cabeza atochada en recuerdos del pasado y viejos sentimientos que hacían de mi presente, un infierno.

Sentía los sonoros pasos de Hijirikawa al entrar a la habitación. Mi respiración seguía ese rítmico y agitados sonido. Debía de calmarme…

Se detuvo ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Es que me estaba observando? ¿En qué parte de la habitación se hallaba? Mantenía mis ojos cerrados, pero la intriga y el nerviosismo me apremiaban a abrirlos…

Solo los entreabrí…

Me sorprendió lo que vi…

Hijirikawa Masato estaba frente a mí, a tan solo unos cuantos metros, apostado en el suelo, con las rodillas recogidas hasta el mentón… Observándome, solo observándome, con aquella profundos océanos que son sus ojos… Desnudando mi alma, haciendo parte de él mi ser.

Otra vez aquella mirada, la de la cafetería… Me era molesta ¿Acaso quería decir algo? ¡Pues dilo! Qué más daba, yo dormía ¿no? Estamos solos ¿no?... Estábamos solos y nos observábamos.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda. Nos observábamos, sí. Los dos disfrutando la presencia del otro en el anonimato. Él, suponiendo que yo dormía y yo bajo un velo anaranjado que era mi cabellera. Nos observábamos….

Mi corazón latía sin control, mientras veía como la impertérrita expresión de Hijirikawa había cambiado, frente a mí… su expresión se había endurecido. Sus ojos se volvieron opacos, inexpresivos… ciegos ¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Rayos! ¿Es que acaso se percató de que yo…?

Hijirikawa se volteó rápidamente en dirección a la salida. No pude contenerme. Me incorporé en la cama abruptamente. Él se dio cuenta de mis movimientos y me observó por sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sus ojos se hallaban ensombrecidos por su flequillo. Si, definitivamente me había descubierto.

-Hiji…- no me dejó siquiera nombrarlo.

-¡SILENCIO!- vociferó Hijirikawa- Tienes razón… **_No comprendo tu posición_**.- Aquella frase heló todo pensamiento que tenía en la mente. Hijirikawa aún pensaba en aquella declaración individualista que había dicho por la mañana. Quise refutarle, explicarle a qué se debía aquella frase…

Era cierto, cuando éramos pequeños compartíamos nuestros sueños y esperanzas, lo sabíamos todo el uno del otro… sin embargo había algo que él desconocía, era aquel recuerdo… Aquel recuerdo que corría por mis venas y me hacía amar dolorosamente a la música: _Mi madre..._

Fui ingrato. Él me dio a conocer sus miedo, dolores y frustraciones más profundas, mientras yo le escondí la esencia de mi ser, incluso podría decirse que él nunca me conoció en realidad.

… Tal vez nunca lo tomé en serio. Tal vez, para mí siempre fue un **juego de niños**.

Volví mi mirada hacia la temblorosa figura de la entrada ¿Es que acaso estaba llorando? Me sentía culpable ¿Por qué, por qué lloras? La respuesta no tardó en venir. Fue turbador, como si hubiese leído mi mente…

- **Para mí esto nunca fue un juego**, nunca lo fue… - Sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas hasta juntarse en su mentón y caer unidas al piso, embargadas del más profundo dolor. Temblaba a tal punto que creí que se desvanecería en el piso.

Nunca pensé que sería Hijirikawa el que daría a conocer primeramente sus sentimientos. Era confusamente directo. No hubo frases románticas, no hubo rosas ni chocolates, no hubo abrazos y mucho menos besos, pero él me dio a entender que me amaba y hace ya bastante tiempo…

Yo… sin embargo, a causa de las certeras palabras del personaje que tenía en frente mío había comenzado a cuestionarme ¿acaso había jugado con él? Cuando éramos pequeños ¿fui yo quien se alejó de él o él, dándose cuenta de mis frívolos sentimientos me dejó? ¿Acaso el dolor que sentía por la ausencia de mi madre y el poco aprecio que recibía de mi familia en ese duro momento me hizo convertirme en un ser aislado, solitario y mezquino para con mis sentimientos? Estos cuestionamientos no eran preguntas, sino más bien eran afirmaciones. La realidad… la dura realidad que destruyó mi posibilidad de ser feliz junto al también solitario y aislado chico que tenía a tan solo unos metros. A diferencia de mí, Hijirikawa nunca fue mezquino, él era servicial y amable conmigo… Yo solo recibía de él, pero nunca nada fue reciproco…

… Él lo comprendió con mayor facilidad, yo al hallarme inmerso en mis dilemas, solo percibía su calor, cuando también era él el que moría de frío por la ausencia de mi aprecio.

Fui tonto, un ciego…

No era un juego de niños, no era una diversión superficial, no era que quisiese que la atención solo fuese para mí… era solo que nunca aprendí a querer, nunca me enseñaron qué era ser querido. Mi madre me dio un atisbo de lo que realmente significaba amor, pero ella se marchó pronto y los recuerdos de esa enseñanza se fueron con el tiempo…

Hijirikawa sufrió las consecuencias de mi ineptitud… Ahora debo de pagar las consecuencias.

-Yo… Tsk… - fue lo último que Hijirikawa me dedicó antes de caer en el mutismo y hacer abandono de la habitación. Esa noche no volvió. Él no quería verme.

Debía de aprender a querer, a expresar mi sentir sin adornarlas con frivolidades tal como lo hago con cada una de las mujeres que aparecen en mi camino.

Las vacías palabras de amor que resbalan por mi garganta y vocifera mi boca no son más que un producto de mi buena educación, inteligencia y naturaleza calculadora… un intento vano de maquillar mi incapacidad de querer.

Sin embargo, hay pensamientos que embargan mi mente cada vez que tu nombre resuena en mi corazón:

…Hijirikawa, quiero que sepas mi dilema, pero tus oídos se han hecho sordos a mi llamado.

…Hijirikawa, quiero tenerte, pero te has marchado.

…Hijirikawa, quiero besarte, pero no encuentro tu rostro.

…Hijirikawa, quiero amarte, pero para eso debes primero conocerme…

Qué tal, soy Jinguji Ren y tú, Hijirikawa Masato eres de quien yo estoy enamorado.


	4. Capítulo 4: RENUNCIA O RECONCILIACIÓN

**Actualizando otra vez...  
Agradezco a Café Starish por hacerse parte de este proyecto y también a Shin-chan... gracias por apoyarme siempre...**

**Que lo disfruten. **

**Aoi Mirai.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: RENUNCIA O RECONCILIACIÓN**

Mis ojos se hallaban entreabiertos ante la luz que había ante mis ojos, pues aquel rostro eso es lo que es para mí… Luz en la oscura senda que he transitado durante toda mi vida.

Él se hallaba prisionero entre una de las paredes de nuestra habitación y mis brazos. Encasillado por las cadenas de mí deseo, de mi pasión… por él. En un principio se rehusaba a mi dominancia, pero al pasar los segundos esa lucha cesó… Sus tensas extremidades cayeron, rindiéndose a momento que vivía, que sentía.

Eran nuestras esencias haciéndose una en un abrazo estrecho, devorándonos con profundas miradas, lascivas miradas, cargadas de ese amor ilegal que experimentábamos desde ya hace un tiempo.

Aquellos ojos azules destellantes como astros reflejaban perfectamente mi expresión, idéntica a la suya. Nuestros rostros, cargados de aquella peculiar tonalidad rojiza expresaba aquella suma de sentimiento que nos embargaba la actual situación.

Hijirikawa desvió la mirada, evadiendo mi carta de invitación a la consumación de todo este embrollo, de esta lujuria palpable que hacia latir nuestros cuerpos ceñidos el uno del otro. Acerqué una de mis manos a su mentón, para intentar un nuevo contacto visual, que definiría nuestro actuar, lo fortalecería, lo haría realidad… Sin embargo, él escapó limpiamente de mi agarre y por cierto, de mi perturbante mirada.

Timidez era el adjetivo que definiría de mejor forma a mi exquisita pareja en este momento.

Sin duda, era válida su posición… pero, yo ya no podía controlar mis sentimientos, ya se han dado a conocer, no son un secreto… No había más nada que esperar. Es tiempo del show!

Me aventuré nuevamente en la búsqueda de su mirada, pero esta vez utilicé mi arma más incisiva. _Mi voz…_

Abrí mi boca, me acerqué estratégicamente a ese oído descubierto que inconscientemente había descuidado al girar su cara y ahí, en ese sensible lugar fue en donde dejé escapar de una susurrante palabra, en un cálido hálito.

-Mírame…- Victoria. Sus ojos rebosantes de sorpresa y ansia volvieron a saludarme. En ellos no había cavidad para nada más que mi propia mirada silenciosa.

Su boca y esos anaranjados labios entreabiertos era lo que posteriormente llamó toda mi atención. Hijirikawa jadeaba ante la expectación, sentía su potente mirar en mí, leía mis intenciones, pero aun así no escapaba. Sonreí por ello, sonreí de dicha. Era amado, era deseado con pasión… lo era.

Acerqué lentamente mis labios a los suyos, mientras intercambiaba misivas de aceptación con sutiles ojeadas.

Rocé mis labios con los suyos y sentí como un escalofrío viajó por todo mi cuerpo. Me mantuve firme, debía de controlarme… El saborear primeramente haría más placentero el festín.

Hijirikawa en tanto se había estremecido entre mis brazos y cerró sus ojos mientras dejaba escapar un sutil gemido.

Estaba comenzando a subir rápidamente la temperatura… Esto terminaría de una forma muy sucia si mi cordura no me acompañaba… Era una lástima pensar que mi cordura era a quien hace tan solo unos momentos gimió por el roce de mis labios.

Exploré más allá. Acerqué mi nariz a su cuello e hice mía su esencia. Cuánto me agradaba aquel delicado aroma. Se asemejaba al que expelía en la infancia, pero ahora era más duro, más fuerte, más decidido… incitante, tal vez.

Lo besé… en el cuello.

Lo besé… en su frente.

Lo besé… en sus ardientes mejillas.

Y él seguía en silencio, tembloroso, con el ceño fruncido… tenso. Bajé mi mirada y me percate que sus brazos caían rectos y sus manos se hallaban empuñadas. Sus nudillos estaban blanquecinos por la falta de circulación. Tensión…

Me alejé, no creí que le causara tal incomodidad mi acercamiento. Aflojé mi agarre de su cuerpo y mantuve una posición impávida frente a él. Guarde silencio.

Hijirikawa al sentir el aflojé de su prisión abrió los ojos y solo fue incomprensión lo que expresaban. Seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero ahora no era tensión lo que daba a conocer, sino confusión.

Sonreí de medio lado y mientras me giraba para abandonar el escenario que poco a poco sofocaba las llamas que había encendido como tanta laboriosidad, una palabra reverberó en la habitación… nuestra habitación, en mi alma y en mi corazón. Masato había hablado y fue tan solo para decir: **_Bésame…_**

Las llamas de la pasión consumieron mi cuerpo por completo. Aquel hombre, mi placer culpable, el desahogo de mi alma, la codicia de mi ser había rugido. La decisión era única, la acción estaba clara… Era el tiempo de poseer aquel capullo de rosa que eran sus labios. Serían míos, finalmente… Serías mío.

Me volteé rápidamente para aquel fastuoso ser. Ahí, dispuesto frente a mí, rendido ante los sentimientos que lo embargaban, que nos embargaban…

No lo soportaría más. Avancé decidido, él no dudo. Posé una de mis manos en su espalda para así arrimarlo con decisión hasta mi cuerpo. Nuestros pechos subían y bajaban en sincronía ante la expectación del acontecer. Su anaranjada boca expelía un calor deseoso de algo que intentaba obtener de la mía, algo que yo estaba dispuesto a darle…

La excitación era evidenciable en ambos… lo sabíamos, lo sentíamos…

-_Masato…_- Añoraba susurrar su nombre antes de sellar aquel sentimiento intransigente, inmutable, resistente al tiempo y los cambios. -_Masato…_- volví a exclamar justo antes de que mis labios y mi lengua sellasen aquella ensoñación.

Salté sobre mi cama, abrí mis ojos, alterado… frustrado. – Un sueño… solo un sueño.- me dije para asumir la realidad y liberar pacíficamente la exaltación que tales pensamientos habían causado en mi cuerpo.

Aún sentía el sabor de ese nombre en mi boca cuando había pasado ya unos minutos de mi despertar.

La excitación en mi cuerpo era aún evidente. Me sentía avergonzado y un tanto perturbado, por lo que escondí mi mirada bajo uno de mis brazos y con uno de mis almohadones escondí la consecuencia de mi fantasía que se erguía orgullosa en mi entrepierna…

Sentía como el calor de mis mejillas viajaba por toda mi cara…

-Parezco un púbero… - Me dije a mi mismo, mientras agradecía que Hijirikawa no hubiese pasado la noche en la habitación.

Me incorporé en la amplia cama, y la amargura abrumó mi mente al recordar lo sucedido la tarde del día anterior.

Para desahogar mi frustración agarré el cojín de mi entrepierna y lo hice volar hacia el otro lado de la habitación, para después encasillar mi cabeza entre mis manos, recorriendo mi lacia cabellera… reordenando mis ideas, sentimientos e intentando aun controlar mi cuerpo.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió rápidamente y como una ráfaga azul, Hijirikawa entró a la habitación.

_Hijirikawa…_ **¡MIERDA!** Expeditamente tomé otros de los almohadones que se hallaban cercanos para así ocultar mi incómoda situación matutina.

… Aun teniendo el deseo de volver a ver a los ojos a Hijirikawa, en este momento era lo menos que quería que sucediese.

Estaba al tanto que mi cara tendría un color cercano a la granada madura, eso y tomando en cuenta lo suspicaz que era el protagonista de mi ensueño, no acarrearía menos que la develación de mí padecer.

… Sin embargo, nada de lo que supuse sucedió.

Hijirikawa tomó su maletín con los materiales necesarios para asistir a clases_. No me observa_. Se dirigió hacia el baño, entró y cerró la puerta. _¿Por qué no me mira?_ Sentí el agua de un grifo correr, mientras el característico sonido del cepillo de dientes al ser restregado en la dentadura, se hizo escuchar. _¿Qué pretende?_ Abandonó el baño tomó un nuevo par de zapatos, se los acomodó mientras acomodaba su flequillo detrás de su oreja. _¡Háblame de una vez!_ _¿Espera que lo haga yo?_ Tomó su maletín y cuando se hallaba dispuesto a hacer abandono del lugar, las palabras salieron de mi garganta, mucho antes de que me percatara que era yo quien estaba hablando.

- Te vas sin despedirte, Hijirikawa?- _¿Qué fue ese tono petulante con el que hablé?… Muy bien Ren, esa es la forma madura de comenzar a solucionar un conflicto_.- Hijirikawa hizo un alto en su marcha, justo en el momento en que su mano se apoyaba indecisa en el pomo de la puerta.

-Jinguji… - Silencio _¿Tan duro le era tan solo pronunciar mi nombre?_- **_Por favor… Renuncia a mi recuerdo, pues yo ya lo he hecho con el tuyo._**

_¿Eh? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Renunciar…?_ _¿¡Es que acaso no comprendes nada!?_

_…__**NO COMPRENDO TU POSICIÓN.**_

No… de verdad lo ignora…

Es cierto… **_¿PERO COMO MIERDA QUIERES COMPRENDER SI CADA VEZ QUE TENGO LA INTENCIÓN DE DARLE A CONOCER MI POSICIÓN SE ENCIERRA EN ESA CORAZA DE HIELO Y HACE OIDOS SORDOS A MIS PALABRAS?_**

Cómo… cómo…

Una conversación, solo una vaga conversación me vino a la mente. Una voz infantil respondió a mi desesperada pregunta. Irónicamente fue el recuerdo de Masato Hijirikawa el que solventó mi duda…

[- El charlar no es la única forma para poder expresarse, Jinguji…- me dijo mientras jugueteaba con un pincel en sus manos.

- Esta bien, lo sé… pero es que me es aburrido que guardes silencio por tanto tiempo… Quiero saber lo que piensas.

- Eso se puede hacer por otras vías…

- ¿Cómo cuáles?- respondí confundido. Hijirikawa suspiró profundamente. En ese entonces él ya tenía esa aura madura, reservada, misteriosa.

-¿De qué forma te expresas tú, por ejemplo?- me preguntó, intentando sonsacar de mi la respuesta.

- Pues hablando, ¿no?...

- Hablo en serio, Jinguji…- su expresión se volvió dura. Era gracioso ver cuanta seriedad podía expresar aquellas facciones infantiles.

- Sabes muy bien que me expreso mejor cantando…

- ¿Y yo?

-¿Tu qué?

-Cómo es que yo me expreso Jinguji…

- Pues… ¿hablando? No lo sé, Hijirikawa…

-¡Pero que poco observador eres Jinguji! Eso te acarreará problemas cuando hayas crecido…

- Bueno, qué más da… Si no eso, quizás será otra cosa… - reí. _Y Hijirikawa acertaba otra vez._- ¿Me dirás cuál es tu forma de expresarte, Hijirikawa?

- ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

-¿Debería?

- Pero si te he dado miles…

- ¿Ha?

- Cuándo aprenderás… Pues entonces, te lo diré. Mis amigos son y siempre serán…]

-**_El papel y la tinta…_****- **terminé mi rememoración en voz alta. Era cierto, aún quedaba una chance para dar a conocer mi sentir a Hijirikawa. Una carta.

Salté de la cama y quitándole el crédito a los horarios de clases, comencé a redactar la carta que podría acarrear dos finales abismantemente divergentes: **RENUNCIA O RECONCILIACIÓN.**


	5. Recuerdame siempre, Masato

**Bueno, actualizando... Agradezco a hondakana por su review... le diste un empujón a mi deseo de seguir escribiendo. Bueno, vuelve Masato a la carga... Hay algo medio subidito de tono, pero no es mucho, no se hagan ilusiones tampoco... Bueno, los personajes no son mios... bla bla bla y lo demás!  
Disfruten!  
Aoi Mirai**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Recuérdame siempre, Masato**

Paso tras paso, sonido tras sonido, la reverberación de las últimas palabras que dirigí a aquel torbellino anaranjado seguía martillando mi cabeza.

Olvidarlo es la solución, olvidarlo es la llave de la libertad, olvidar a aquel amor no correspondido, olvidar aquellos ojos que solo tiene para mí un simple reflejo de sorpresa y que nunca han de poder asimilar este ferviente sentimiento que carcome mis entrañas y me hace débil, indefenso, perdido.

Paso tras paso, sonido tras sonido, la pena me embargaba mientras volvía a caminar sin dirección alguna por los pasillos. Ese nudo en la garganta que me había atosigado durante todo el día, desde que había hecho abandono de mi habitación, había comenzado a aflojarse cuando unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar mis mejillas y enjugar por completo mi triste expresión.

Paso tras paso, sonido tras sonido, llegué hasta la única sala de esta solitaria Academia, en donde mis dos "yo", ese que amaba y el otro que hacia el intento de olvidar, se hacían uno al son de notas que daba un piano y aquellas letras que expresaban mucho más que mi puño y mi boca.

Paso tras paso, sonido tras sonido, la puerta de cerró tras de mí y la desesperación de hizo oír… Un grito, cargado de olvido, cargado de ese destello anaranjado, cargado de dolor, se escuchó y golpeó aquellas paredes que acallarían mi secreto y lo harían suyo.

Mi amor dolía. Mi amor era abrazante y hacía añicos mi corazón de hielo. Mi amor derretía esa coraza que con tanto esfuerzo había creado durante muchos años. Mi amor destellantemente anaranjado me hacía daño pues somos incompatibles. El gélido hielo no puede amar al incandescente fuego… Qué iluso es el hielo por querer intentarlo una y otra vez.

Resulté herido, pues creí que el fuego, que tan imponente se alza en cualquier lugar en donde se encuentre, podría haber sido más valeroso y haber ido en contra de la naturaleza. Resulté herido pues el fuego solo jugó, era solo diversión. Cada vez que él me tocaba, me evaporaba y mis deseos se iban al cielo, cual vapor… A cada toque, a cada momento de cercanía, mi glacial coraza se hacía más delgada, demostrando así mi tierno corazón hacia esa montaña ardiente. Cada vez, me era más cercana la salida de esa prisión helada… Sin embargo el imponente fuego nunca cambió, nunca resultó herido. Aquella llama eterna seguía erguida, imperecedera, majestuosa.

No soporté más, el peso se hizo imposible de cargar. Caí de rodillas al suelo, mis brazos caían muertos a cada lado. Mis sollozos eran profundos, oprimían mi pecho… Me recosté en piso, álgida superficie que iba a la par con mi alma.

**_Debes de reponerte…_** Hablaba cierta parte de mí, entre las obscuras ventiscas de mis pensamientos. **_Tienes un objetivo…_** Volvía a hablar, mientas yo seguía en esa humillante posición, sin tener la fuerza necesaria para levantarme. **_Debes demostrar que puedes conseguir tu sueño…_** ¿Demostrar a quién? ¿De dónde nace este amor por la música? Mi abuelo plantó la semilla, pero la inspiración que la hizo germinar fue…

[-Hijirikawa… tengo algo que mostrarte- dijo Ren. Era tan solo un niño. Se hallaba frente a mí. Sus ojos infantiles eran aún más expresivos en ese entonces. Ese celestino cielo que se reflejaba en ellos siempre fue mi debilidad.

-¿Qué es?- le respondí sin mucha curiosidad. Aquella vez había discutido con mi padre… Había encontrado algunas partituras tiradas en mi habitación. Las había quemado.

Recordaba aquella mirada de Ren. Estaba triste. Nunca le pregunté por qué… ¿Me centré solo en mí? Se percató que lo observaba… se ¿sonrojo? ¿Por qué estaba recordando esto ahora? Cerró sus ojos y sonrió diciendo: - Es tuya, así que haz lo quieras con ella…

Me entregó un arrugado papel doblado en cuatro. **_Nunca lo abrí. Pues luego de eso, todo cambió…_**

Luego, corrió hasta uno de los rosales de mi jardín y cortó una bella rosa blanca. Se sentó frente a mí, la extendió hasta mis manos y la recibí en silencio, sin perder de vista sus ojos. Había la intención de una tercera cosa, pero se hallaba teñida de indecisión, tal vez miedo…

Ren se acercó un poco más a mí. Nuestras narices podían casi tocarse. En ese entonces pude sentir como mi pálido rostro se calentaba a más no poder. Su aliento rebotaba en mis pequeños labios, abrasándolos, sofocándolos.

-**_Recuérdame siempre, Masato…_** -Muchas cosas me sorprendieron en ese momento. Fue la primera vez que me regalaban una flor, fue la primera vez que Jinguji me decía Masato y también fue la primera vez que me besaban…

Finalmente, Ren con la misma mirada triste se marchó y nunca más lo volví a ver, sino hasta 8 años después, en el primer día en la Academia Saotome, donde me saludó como si nada hubiese pasado, con un simple: - _Ha pasado tanto tiempo ¿no, Hijirikawa?_]

Me incorporé del suelo, alterado por mi rememoración… Qué era lo que había hecho. Toqué inconscientemente mis labios, buscando el recuerdo del rastro de sus labios en los míos.

¿Qué era ese papel? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿_Recuérdame siempre?_ Sonaban a palabras de despedida ¡Me besó! Cómo es que había olvidado eso… ¿Acaso él también lo olvido? Las dudas carcomían mi mente y yo sin querer cerré la fuente de las respuestas.

-¿Qué hice?...- me dije en voz alta. Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer y me desprecié por ser tan débil. No era el momento de lamentarse, era el momento de actuar ¿Pero cómo? Debía de expresarme, de una u otra forma…

La música… Pero, con un corazón intranquilo no se puede…

Me acomodé en mi posición clásica. Me senté sobre mis piernas y busqué la calma en algún destellante recuerdo que me hiciese seguir un camino estable. Aquel recuerdo que fue una gota de luz en los barrios oscuros que transité por mucho tiempo.

Shinomiya había declarado unas sabias palabras esa tarde: **_Ella es sorprendentemente alegre, me da gusto…_** Si, Nanami entregaba eso: Alegría y Paz. El parque, Nanami… Ren.

La llama y aquel faro de luz se fusionaron en un solo deseo de expresión… Debía cantar, liberarme de todo sentimiento que empañara mi alma y renacer en este mar de sentimientos que abarrotaba mi ser.

Junto al recuerdo de Nanami encontraba la paz y tranquilidad para dar a conocer de buena forma lo que quería decir y junto al recuerdo de Jinguji liberaba mi pasión y deseos escondidos, dándole fuerza y cuerpo a mí canto.

La perfección hecha música, el alma hecha melodía, los sentimientos hechos letra…

El sueño que toca mi mente… Knocking on the mind.

* * *

"Namida o fuite" itsuka ugokidasu kara

**["Limpia tus lágrimas" El día va a comenzar] **

Yukidoke no youni KIRARI mirai hikaru

**[Al igual que el deshielo de nieve, el atisbo de un futuro luce brillante]**

Yume wa itsu datte Knocking On The Mind kanjite

**[Este sueño siempre está tocando mi mente, siéntelo]**

ASUFARUTO no sumi de tsumetai yami ni furuetatte

**[En un rincón de asfalto, temblando en la gélida oscuridad]**

Osorenai de Pure Heart

**[Corazón puro y sin miedo]**

Itsu datte hana wa ue o mukaiteru…  
**[Las flores siempre adornarán tu frente]**

Repasaba una y otra vez aquella letra creada al son de una delicada melodía. Fluyó como un caudal de agua: pura, sin freno, potente y llena de vida.

Debía de ser perfecta, comprender la totalidad de mis sentimientos… Arrasar con las dudas, brindar fortaleza y respuestas claras. Ya bastaban las ambigüedades, los desencuentros y las palabras a medio decir… Era ahora, era en este tiempo.

La melodía estaba lista… solo faltaba completar la letra…

Y las ideas se agotaban, la presión me invadía y el cansancio me embargaba. La falta de sueño estaba acabando con mis ansias de continuar. Decidí continuar mi trabajo en mi habitación.

Caminé con rumbo decidido, sin vacilar, continué…

No le tomé el peso a mi decisión sino hasta cuando entre a mi habitación y lo vi frente a mí, acomodado en uno de sus asientos, leyendo una revista de modas con una mirada distraída, inexpresiva, inerte.

Levantó lentamente su visión, la posó vanidosamente en mí, arqueó sus delgadas cejas con un sobreactuado dejo de sorpresa, para después volver aquellos perezosos ojos al informativo de moda.

No hubo palabras burlonas, no hubo más miradas.

Éramos unos conocidos-desconocidos. **_Era lo que le pedí, pues era lo que conseguí._**

Ren Jinguji pero qué fácil es para ti rendirte ¿Qué no tienes espíritu de lucha? ¿O es que lo haces para no desagradarme más? Confusión y más confusión era lo que me planteaba su nueva posición ante mí.

Suspiré suavemente y me dispuse en mi parte de la amplia y silenciosa habitación.

Destacaban dos cosas: el rasgueo de las hojas al ser pasadas por los delicados dedos de Jinguji y mi lápiz, cuando escribía sobre las hojas de papel.

Los sonidos que no eran audibles en un día bullicioso, cargaban el lugar. Relojes, pájaros e incluso el viento, acompasaban nuestro vaivén de miradas indistintas. Él me observaba atentamente con el rabillo de los ojos, lo sentía, sentía esa pesada mirada en mí. Cuando dejaba de hacerlo, yo lo hacía brevemente, escondiendo mis deseos de perdón, de… de sentirlo junto a mí, de amarlo.

Desvié mi vista un milisegundo más tarde de lo necesario… Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí frío. Aquellos ojos que cargaban fuego al observar, ahora me incineraban en hielo…

Frio. Frio. Frio…

La calidez de la confianza había muerto…

¿Dónde está aquella sonrisa tuya que coronaba aquel rostro fanfarrón que tanto amo? ¿Dónde estaba esa vivacidad que experimentaba en mi propio pecho al verme reflejado en tu celestino mirar? ¿Dónde estaba? **No te pierdas, Jinguji… Te recuerdo, no puedo mentir… No te mientas entonces a ti, recuérdame… Imposible olvidar, imposible olvidarte.**

Donna toki mo wasurezu ni ite hoshii

**[Quiero recordarla en todo momento]**

Sono egao wa taiyou da

**[Esa sonrisa es mi sol]**

Ai no kouzui ga tomaranai hodo ni

**[Esta avalancha de amor no se detiene]**

Omoi ga michiteku

**[Estoy siendo colmado de estos sentimientos]**

Soba ni isasete hoshii

**[Quiero que me dejes quedarme a tu lado]**

"Shinjiru" koto o wakeaou…

**[Vamos a compartir lo que creemos…]**

**_Lo gritaré… Jinguji Ren, te recuerdo. Eres el que ha sellado en mí el amor, con aquellos labios inocentes, con aquel beso infantil, con esa sonrisa triste, con esos ojos de despedida… Ah! Torbellino de mis tormentos y mis deseos más dulces, hazte parte de mi vida, regálame un poco de esa pasión que calcina hasta las corazas más fuertes, despójame de este orgullo y consumemos este amor antinatural_**

**_Lo gritaré… Jinguji Ren, te recuerdo. Fuiste tú, siempre tú, el dueño de mi corazón y mi inspiración para cumplir mi sueño. Eres el desenfreno en mí, sacas lo impuro de mi alma y lo bendices con tus llamas…_**

**_Lo gritaré… Jinguji Ren, te amo… profunda y dolorosamente, te amo. Me entrego a este sentimiento que se ha llevado mi cordura, mi sentido común… _**

**_Lo gritaré… sí._**

Aún estaba su mirada en mí, fría y expectante. Teníamos algo que decir, ambos. Lo sentía.

El observó cortamente mi mesa, en donde se encontraba una torre de hojas de papel. No destacaba nada más que eso. No comprendí el mensaje.

Lo seguí observando. Tragué saliva, me di valor, inspiré profundo… **_Lo gritaré._**

-Jinguji…-Los ojos de Ren se abrieron de par en par. Era el comienzo. No había vuelta atrás.

-Disculpen. Ren, Masa ¿interrumpo?- Ittoki Otoya… Simplemente, Ittoki Otoya.

-Tsk…- dijo por lo bajo Jinguji, desviando la mirada de mi persona y plantándola desafiante en Ittoki.

Se acabó. La decisión se había esfumado de mí. El ambiente había cambiado por completo y las palabras quedaron en el aire. Jinguji lo supo, yo lo supe… **_Se acabó_**.

El silencio de Ittoki era molesto ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba? Preguntaré…

-Que ocurre, Otoya…- Jinguji se adelantó a mi pensamiento. Yo, en tanto seguí en silencio, junto a la tinta, el papel y mi deseo de expresión.

Ittoki, aun plantado en la puerta comenzó a dar a conocer el motivo de su intromisión.

-Pues… Lo que ocurre es que he tenido problemas para conseguir ideas para una letra de canción, y me preguntaba cómo es que lo hacías tú.- dijo, un tanto nervioso. Era de esperarse. El ambiente aún estaba tenso.

-¿Cómo hacer las letras?- preguntó indiferente Jinguji.

-Sí, me preguntaba cómo lo haces, Ren.- agregó Ittoki, agregando una gentil sonrisa.

Seguí observando detenidamente cada movimiento de Jinguji. Denotaba fastidio, de eso no había duda, pero la maquillaba tan bien que se daba a entender como un sentimiento de pereza cualquiera. Respondiendo sin dudar y sacando a relucir esa sonrisa de medio lado que la tenía muy bien escondida desde ya hace un tiempo, agregó.

-Mira, yo vivo para amar a las damas hermosas…-**_Frívolo.-… _**Así que todas las palabras que salen de mi boca son canciones de amor.- Me observó de reojo, y yo hice recepción de ella **_¿Canciones de amor?_** No volví a entender el mensaje. Frustración. Volví a lo mío… ¿A qué era? Ah!... La letra.

-Susurro palabras de amor… - El cabello de mi nuca se erizo ante tal oración. Me mantuve firme, continué con lo mío… **_Susurro palabras de amor._**-… Y nunca dejó escapar…- Tomó un dardo, y al igual que lo hiciste con mi corazón, apuntaste al centro… y acertaste.-… **_A mi presa._**

Soy una presa más que ha caído por tus certeros dardos… Ah! Estos pensamientos, se empapan de mi sentir, este, el caudal de emociones que se halla almacenado en la **_Presa del corazón._**

-¡AH! No se lo quieres decir…-exclamó Ittoki, al tiempo que se agarra la cabeza, expresando su desesperación.

Fue tiempo para mi turno. Era cierto, la aparición de Ittoki destruyó mi idea de expresar todo lo que llevo encasillado en mi pecho, pero aun así debía de ser gentil, dar a conocer de donde yo obtenía mis letras. Fui claro y conciso… no había más. ****

-Masa, eres la única persona con la que puedo contar ¡Ayúdame! – Mi mano fue limpia, mi pincel decidido, mi mente clara y mi corazón abierto.

**_PRESA DEL CORAZÓN_**. De ahí era donde todo el caudal de mis emociones encontraba su hogar y, mi inspiración se encontraba a salvo en ese lugar.

Su silencio fue sepulcral. Si, era evidente, no comprendió.

Luego de eso, Ittoki agradeció nuestra ayuda y se disculpó por hacernos perder tiempo. **_Mucho más que tiempo me hizo perder._** Se despidió y salió tan rápido como había entrado.

"Naze na no darou?" sugata mitsukeru tabi ni

**[¿Me pregunto por qué? Cada vez que veo tu figura]**

Kako no kagerou ga fuwari sora ni kieta

**[Del cielo desaparece suavemente la bruma del pasado]**

Tomoshibi no youni Knocking On The Mind atatakai

**[Como una lámpara, tocas mi mente. Esta caliente]**

Fuyu no keshiki sae mo haru no iro ni mieru hodo ni  
**[Incluso los paisajes de invierno se parecen más a los colores de la primavera]**

Sekai ga ima Changing

**[Ahora el mundo ha cambiado]**

Hajimete uta ga kaze ni tonda

**[Esta primera canción volará con el viento]**

Kagiri aru kotoba ja tarinai kara

**[Por qué la gente trata de expresarse]**

Hito wa fureyou to suru no ka?

**[con palabras restringidas que no son suficientes?]**

Kokoro no DAMU kara afureru youni

**[Como un desbordamiento de la presa del corazón]**

Tsuyoku shimetsukeru

**[Aprieto fuertemente]**

Tashikamete kono kodou

**[A este rítmico latido]**

"TOKUNTOKUN" to Ah… utau…

**["Ba-ba-dump-dump" Ah… Cantando]**

Donna toki mo wasurezu ni ite hoshii

**[Quiero recordarla en todo momento]**

Sono egao wa taiyou da

**[Esa sonrisa es mi sol]**

Ai no kouzui ga tomaranai hodo ni

**[Esta avalancha de amor no se detiene]**

Omoi ga michiteku

**[Estoy siendo colmado de estos sentimientos]**

Soba ni isasete hoshii

**[Quiero que me dejes quedarme a tu lado]**

"Shinjiru" koto o wakeaou…

**[Vamos a compartir lo que creemos…]**

**_He terminado… la canción está completa._** Las horas volaron en el ese silencio que acompaño la salida de Ittoki de la habitación. Ren, luego del complicado momento había dejado la habitación, dando un portazo que me sobresaltó de una forma única. Nunca había hecho algo parecido. Él podía ser un sujeto enérgico y apasionado, pero nunca agresivo. Se encontraba molesto, en un nivel que no lograba imaginar.

Yo, por mi parte me encontraba exhausto, sin ánimos de nada más que descansar. El día había sido emocional y físicamente agotador. Dormiría hoy en la habitación, ya no había necesidad de escapar. Aquel recuerdo muerto, me seguía cual fantasma… no había forma. Mañana sería un día nuevo, lleno de las más inimaginables posibilidades.

**_Volvería a nacer una nueva chance… debía de ser así. _**De momento solo quedaba descansar…

-Uff…- bufé mientras apoyaba mis brazos en la mesa y acomodé mi cabeza sobre ella. Miraba en dirección a la puerta, como esperando que molesto hombre que había dejado la habitación, volviese con una esa sonrisa sin igual, parafraseando versátilmente sobre lo ridícula que son las clases, las nuevas tendencias en moda o cuanto agradecería que hubiese comida italiana todos los días.

Una leve carcajada salió de mi garganta al imaginar tal cosa.-Jinguji…- El ambiente estaba cálido y los ojos me pesaban **_¿Hace cuánto que no dormía?_** Acomodé mejor mi cabeza entre mis brazos… La habitación comenzó a nublarse **_¿Dónde dejé la letra de mi canción?_** La habitación desaparecía a ratos… **_Está sobre la mesa, mi mesa… ¿Qué veía Jinguji en mi mesa?_** Todo obscuro… **_¿Habrá algo en la mesa?_** Un último susurro de mis labios y…

Unos brazos me cobijan… ¿Dónde estoy? El piso se mueve, tengo miedo… Vuelo, estoy en el aire… ¿Dónde estoy? El miedo se disipa, alguien me carga, me siento seguro… ¿Dónde estoy? Mi cuerpo se posa delicadamente en un lugar calmo, suave y delicado… Abro mis ojos, pero está muy obscuro y no diviso de forma clara lo que sucede ¿Sueño? Un perfume me embargó, me embriagó. Era un cuerpo que se hallaba cercano al mío ¿Qué ocurría? Una ráfaga de aire se alzó entre mi cuerpo y el desconocido, para después percibir como una cobija era arrimada a mí. Sentí un calor fraterno, intimo… ¿Quién es? Aun quería dormir… cerré mis ojos, cegados por la obscuridad y me volteé. Un suave hálito bañó mi rostro. Era agradable, dulce, acompañado de ese perfume que… ¿Sigue siendo un sueño? Abrí de golpe mis ojos y lo vi, ahí con sus celestinos ojos observándome, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

**_IMPOSIBLE…_** Restregué mis ojos, con la certeza de que esto tenía que ser un sueño. Abrí mis ojos y seguía ahí, erguido, sonriente, Ren Jinguji.

Intenté hablar, pero mi voz se acalló. Intenté moverme, pero me hallaba paralizado. Se acercó de forma imprudente, casi al contacto ¿Qué era esto? Una de sus manos se ciñó en mi nuca y acercando mi rostro al suyo, dijo: - Llevas mí recuerdo sellado en tus labios ¿Aun me recuerdas, Hijirikawa Masato? – Sus ojos desafiantes no se cerraron y los míos tampoco cuando éste, sin previo aviso, envolvió mi boca con sus húmedo labios.

Volvía a encenderse la llama en esos ojos suyos. Lo veía, era vergonzoso… era su presa, me había atrapado.

**_Pero qué depravada presa era al disfrutar ser engullida…_**

Lo que vino fue fantasioso. Percibí como su jugosa lengua incitaba a mis labios a dar la bienvenida a la gloria de un beso. Mis ojos se enjugaron de lágrimas ¡Esto debía de ser un sueño! Cerré mis ojos en señal de sumisión.

ÉXTASIS… El elixir de placer que su lengua me brindaba a cada momento me es indescriptible. El baile de nuestros labios era sincrónico, excitante, único…

¡Dios! Cuánto amaba a ese hombre…

Me incorporé e intenté sentarme al borde de la cama, mientras nuestro juego de suculentos y profundos besos no encontraba fin. Él gruñó por lo bajo y me mantuvo bajo su dominio, oponiendo resistencia a mi intención. Sus manos se mantuvieron firmes en mis hombros, se separó de mi rostro y me observó lascivamente. Yo me encontraba indefenso bajo su cuerpo. No había palabras, solo gestos y miradas. Soltó uno de mis hombros y se acomodó uno de sus anaranjados mechones detrás de la oreja y me dijo en un tono muy bajo: - Hijirikawa… debes leerla. Hijirikawa, Hijirikawa… ¡HIJIRIKAWA!

Abrí mis ojos y era nuevamente Jinguji el que observaba, pero esta vez con el ceño un tanto fruncido.

-Levántate del suelo y ve a acostarte. Ya es tarde, podrías pescar un resfriado…- fueron sus secas palabras, luego, se acercó hasta su closet, sacó su pijama y se perdió en el baño, en medio de la obscuridad…

Sentía un pesado dolor en el cuello, en la espalda, tenía las piernas dormidas, al igual que los brazos. Consulté el reloj y eran cercanas a la medianoche. Con dificultad me acerqué hasta mi cama y rememoré mí atrevido ensoñación. **_Solo era un sueño_** y me era frustrante ¿Frustrante? ¿Acaso tenía la intención de llegar tan lejos con Jinguji? Necesitaba una ducha… pronto.

Jinguji no demoró en salir del lavado. Por lo que pronto tomé una toalla y caminé lo más rápido que podían mis aletargadas extremidades hasta el vacío lugar. El pelinaranjo me observó de pies a cabeza cuando pasé a su lado y me sorprendió ver que sonreía burlonamente.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso tenia doble personalidad? Se iba de la habitación con un portazo y ahora sonreía como niño… Petulante, frívolo ¡Ah! Idiota que me hace tener pensamientos libidinosos.

Cerré de un portazo, dejando a Jinguji en la recamara, al borde de la risa.

Me acerqué al espejo y un reflejo más bien sonrojado me devolvió la mirada. Era las consecuencias de la ira creciente, en conjunto con la memoria del reciente sueño. Pero aún faltaba algo…

La voz de Jinguji se hizo escuchar, apagada pero comprensible... Hubiese agradecido a los dioses no haberlo escuchado.

-¡Eh, Hijirikawa! La llave de la izquierda es la del agua fría… - Una risotada proveniente de la habitación se escuchó por un largo tiempo. Mi rostro perdió todo color que había ganado. Humillación… Estaba muerto.


	6. Capítulo 6: Más de lo que puedo soportar

**Bueno, actualizando... Gracias a las personas que leen mi fic... me hacen muy feliz, de verdad! Espero reviews para ver que piensan de él.  
Ehh... bueno, dedico esto a mi bueno... mis conocidos y a las personas que me apoyan en este proyecto! Los adoro un montón**

**Es Jinguji Ren el que vuelve al juego ahora... Espero que disfruten el capitulo, me esmeré...  
Saludos a todos y que tengan una muy bonita semana!**

Aoi Mirai

PD: utapri y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que los utilizo para crear una historia de fan para fans... :D

**Capítulo 6: Más de lo que puedo soportar…**

En el prado en donde había llegado a parar, estaba cargado del aroma de rosas que lo adornaban. Eran rosas blancas, como las de mi jardín en casa, como las de su jardín en ese entonces… como las de la tumba de mi madre.

[Corría por los verdes prados de la vacía y desolada mansión que era mi hogar. Escapaba de las manos de mi padre, de esas manos destructivas que emancipaban de mí, el recuerdo de mi madre. Corría por ese infinito campo con el audio de lo que podía ser el último recuerdo de ella.

Hoy me encontraba solo… Hijirikawa nunca más podría pisar mi casa, ni yo la suya. Estaba decidido. Mi padre había descubierto todo. Yo era un chico de tan solo 10 años y en mi pecho residía el amor más puro por otro individuo. Ingrato mi destino, pues se trataba de otro hombre.

Me fue difícil comprender qué era lo que sucedía conmigo. Día y noche el solo recuerdo de Hijirikawa Masato hacía que todos los problemas que existían en mi vida, en ese entonces, se disiparan. Él consolaba mi sueño todas las noches y me confortaba aun tomando en cuenta su dura personalidad.

Me encantaba escuchar su voz, pues sus palabras eran escasas… eran como regalo, eso sin hablar de su risa, era… ¿Cómo definirla sin caer en lo cursi? **_Imposible_**. Era el susurro de los dioses, dándome a entender que aún quedaba esperanza de felicidad en este mundo, para mí. Rimbombante, cantarina y sin igual… era perfecta, y en conjunto con esos ojos, que si bien es cierto, la mayoría del tiempo expresaban una seriedad no cotidiana en un niño de tan corta edad, cuando sonreía daban a conocer hasta el más profundo secreto de su alma, era la revelación del universo plantaba frente a mí. No había maldad, ni deseo prohibido en ese entonces… era solo un amor puro, que no tenía barrera de género ni edad, no importaba el qué dirán ni la reputación de nuestras familias, nada importaba si él sonreía para mí.

Al estar juntos hacia lo imposible para que aquellas pequeñas y blanquecinas manos tocaran mi piel, y cuando lo hacían, una corriente recorría por completo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir vivo… recordándomelo, mas bien.

Pero hoy era distinto, pues de él solo me queda el recuerdo de su existencia, la sensación de su tacto en mi piel, la sombra de su mirada en la mía, el eco de su risa en mi mente. Nada más que consuelo… todo, gracias a mi padre, el hombre que con sus manos todo lo destruye.

Mi padre no prestaba atención en mí, sino hasta ese fatídico día. Había quedado con Hijirikawa, iría a su casa. Le dije que tenía algo importante que decirle… **_Nunca se lo dije, pero no creo que quedara duda con lo que hice._** Declararía mis sentimientos y esperaría alguna respuesta positiva, que era obvia para mí. Pensé en mil y una formas de cómo decirle, pues ¡Era un hombre! No era lo mismo que decirle a una chica que me gustaba, por lo que pasé la noche en vela ideando una forma original de decirlo. Fue ahí cuando caí en la cuenta, había dejado de lado la solución más obvia… Una canción.

Muy entrada en la madrugada y sin importar que al día siguiente tuviese que ir a la escuela, comencé a escribir la letra de una canción, que explicara lo sucedido, que diera a entender cuán importante pero inalcanzable era para mí, pero sobre todo… cuando lo amaba.

Cuando los primeros destellos del amanecer iluminaban mi habitación, acabé con la canción y caí rendido sobre mi escritorio. El descanso tras el trabajo bien hecho acarrearía severas consecuencias, pues unas cuantas horas después de haber conciliado el sueño, mi sirvienta personal fue a despertarme pues era hora de asistir al colegio. Al no responder al llamado de la puerta, se alarmó e intentó abrirla, pero yo la había dejado asegurada… no quería que me molestasen. Groso error.

La mansión completa se alarmó, creyeron lo peor. Dieron cuenta a mi padre de la situación, molesto se hizo cargo de la situación y derribando la puerta se abrieron paso hasta mi habitación, mi padre y tres sirvientes. El estruendo me despertó, las caras de alivio de los tres individuos del personal de la mansión me desconcertaron, más aún la severa expresión de mi padre.

-¿a qué juegas mocoso?- rugió mi progenitor. Me sobresalté ¿Qué había ocurrido? Se acercó decididamente hasta mí. Me encogí de miedo en la silla en donde me hallaba…

Luego de eso, el infierno.

-¿Qué hacías?- dijo, mirando de reojo hasta mi escritorio. Se me heló la sangre. La letra de la canción era reveladora.

-Nada… - respondí en un hijo de voz, mientras tomaba raudo la hoja en donde dejé plasmados mis ocultos sentimientos, y me disponía guardarla cuando la poderosa mano de mi padre se apoderó de ella.

Un sudor frio perló todo mi rostro, mi estómago se encogió y una pesada sensación de pánico se apoderó de mi nuca.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo mi padre, con una voz tétricamente serena.

-Na… nada- respondí indecisamente. Pánico, sentía pánico. No esperé lo que vino después. Una bofetada que envolvió de dolor toda la parte izquierda de mi cara se hizo escuchar secamente en el silencio de mi habitación. La servidumbre que se hallaba de espectadora, ahogó un grito entre sus manos. La escena era triste y dolorosa, sumamente dolorosa.

-¡LÁRGO DE ACÁ… DÉJENME CON ESTE RETORCIDO!- ¿**_Retorcido_**? Los tres individuos que estaban en la habitación, se largaron sin más. Estaba solo.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO?!- volvió a preguntar mi padre. Aquella voz serena había quedado atrás. Aquel grito caló todo el valor que me restaba.

Miré al suelo**_. Por qué fui tan idiota, por qué no la escondí, por qué me quedé dormido… por qué._**

-¡RÉSPONDE, NO TENGO TODA LA MAÑANA!- me dijo, no sin antes amedrentarme, levantando nuevamente aquella inmensa mano que intentaba purgar a golpes mis pensamientos.

-¡Es una canción!- dije sin más… Lo observé a los ojos. Éramos tan diferentes, en todo sentido… muy diferentes. Tomé aire y tomando mi valentía destruida, respondí con mayor decisión.- Es una canción para Hijirikawa.

Los ojos de mi padre, ebanescos como la noche destellaban sorpresa, ira, repulsión… odio.

Tomó la hoja, la hizo una bola de papel y la lanzó por una de las ventanas hacia el amplio jardín de la mansión. Desafiándome con la mirada, escupió las últimas venenosas palabras que me dedicaría en la vida: - Eres repulsivo, una aberración… Debiste haber muerto junto a la zorra de tu madre.- Luego de eso, dio media vuelta y salió de mi pieza, no sin antes dar un estruendoso portazo.

Mi padre era un cerdo…

Corrí hasta el baño, pues la situación había revuelto mi estómago. Las arcadas acompañaban mis alaridos de rabia, pánico, dolor… **_¿Qué pasaría ahora?_**

Escuché partir el coche del que supuestamente era mi progenitor. La calma no llegó a mí sino hasta que llegó una de las sirvientas, entró a mi habitación y me halló apostado en el piso de mi lavado, inerte… sin reacción. No tenía fuerza para moverme, ni para para hablar, ni para respirar… ni parar vivir.

Ella me tomó en sus brazos, me cargó hasta mi cama, me quitó los zapatos, me arropó y acarició mi cabellera delicadamente. Pronto llegó otra sirvienta con una compresa fría **_¿Para qué?_** Pronto lo supe. La primera sirvienta, quien me sosegaba, puso delicadamente la bolsa en mi cara. Era irritante la sensación, pero ya nada importaba.

-¿Esta bien así, señorito Ren?- La observé y era lástima lo que había en sus ojos. Solo asentí.

-Desea algo más, señorito- La segunda sirvienta hablaba. Volví a asentir.

-Dígamelo…- Le expliqué que mi padre había lanzado por la ventana una bola de papel. Le di a conocer la urgencia que tenía por poseerla nuevamente. Ella dijo que haría lo posible por hallarla, hizo una reverencia y abandonó la habitación raudamente.

-Señorito, su padre…

-No…- dije duramente. Miré desafiante a la sirvienta que había comenzado a hacer aquel comentario.

-Disculpe. El señor Jinguji ha dejado órdenes expresas de que no salga de la casa solo. A ningún lado.- desvié mi mirada. Era obvio que no me dejaría ir a casa de Hijirikawa. Estaba perdido.

-Pero el solo se refirió a salidas en solitario, no en compañía…- Había captado el mensaje. Me incorporé de la cama y rodee su cuello con mis brazos y le susurré al oído, con un nudo en la garganta: **_Gracias…_**

En ese entonces, ya había pasado un día completo desde la despedida con Hijirikawa. En aquella visita no le di respuesta alguna de mi actuar, de aquella letra de canción… ni siquiera tuve la fuerza suficiente para decirle que no lo vería nunca más después de aquella tarde. **_Ayer fue la despedida, ayer…_**- Recordaba que fueron mis palabras de consuelo para mi alma herida, mientras me sentaba a la sombra de un árbol. Una de mis manos surcó mis labios, recordando fugazmente cómo fue que tuve la osadia de robarle tal vez, su primer beso. Sonreía triste. **_Debía marcar mi amor en él. Ahora siempre seré el primero, no importa quien venga después._**

Algunas lágrimas cayeron sobre el casete de música que custodiaba firmemente una de mis manos.

-Bah! Patrañas… Sabré conseguir mejores.- dije, aún sin siquiera creérmelo… pero queriendo desde el fondo de mi corazón, que se convirtiera en un consuelo. **_No funcionó._**

Cuando secaba con el borde de una de las mangas de camisa las sutiles gotas que aún bañaban mi cara, me percaté que en el parte superior del casete rezaba: _Demo – Renge_.

Mi padre, el señor Jinguji, el hombre que todo lo destruye con sus manos, había dejado una luz de esperanza en mi camino… El demo de mi madre, el cual sería el faro de pasión que encendería mi alma, para siempre.]

Aquel recordatorio de la perversidad de mi padre siempre había calado muy hondo en el estado de ánimo que pudiese tener cada día. Maldecía en cada momento el hecho de no haber sido un tanto más maduro para haber tenido la firmeza suficiente de oponerme a la decisión de mi padre y haber corrido a los brazos de Masato… Siento pena de mí, siento pena de mi indecisión, de mi debilidad.

Ahora, ocho años después me vuelvo a encontrar con él y los recuerdos atochan mi mente. Los lamentos, los días de soledad, las noches en vela, las obligaciones como parte del grupo Jinguji, las fiestas en donde era feliz con tan solo ver tu peculiar cabellera azul a lo lejos.

Debo aceptar que el verte en la Academia fue una bendición, pero también fue un castigo el darme cuenta que no te recordabas tal suceso… nuestro último encuentro, nuestro sello de amor. Fue aún más duro cuando dijiste con la mirada nublada en dolor: **_Por favor… Renuncia a mi recuerdo, pues yo ya lo he hecho con el tuyo._** ¿Cómo es que has renunciado a mi recuerdo? **_Recuérdame siempre, Masato._**

-Eres injusto, Masato…- Dije en voz alta, dejando de lado mi monólogo interno. Me dejé caer entre los rosales, embriagándome de ese exquisito aroma que me hacía recordarte, a tus labios. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré audiblemente. Estaba cansado de todo, ya nada valía la pena.

Masato no recordaba nada, tal vez fue demasiado chocante para él ¿Aún no ha leído la canción? Pues que pelmazo es, está al frente de sus ojos ¿Acaso se encontraba muy agotado? Esas ojeras pronunciadas lo delataban. **_Debes ser paciente_**… Era verdad. Habían pasado ya ocho años, unos cuantos días más no harían la diferencia **_¿O sí?_**

-Jinguji…- Resonó en mi cabeza **_¡ES CIERTO! _**Ayer, antes de la absurda intromisión de Otoya, Hijirikawa quería comunicarme algo. Debía de buscarlo, pedirle explicaciones.

* * *

Recorrí pasillos, bibliotecas, prados, tiendas, salas de clases e incluso nuestra habitación, pero aún así, no lo halle, no estaba… se lo había tragado la tierra.

-¡Ah, por el amor de Dios!- imploré al cielo, mientras me dejaba caer pesadamente en mi cama. **_Cómo es que puedes desaparecer de esta forma cuando tienes que decirme algo tan importante… _**Especulaba mi mente, mientras yo perdía el tiempo, mirando el techo.

De pronto tuve una idea…

-Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña…- dije, mientras me disponía a salir de habitación junto con mi saxofón.

Tal como el flautista de Hamelin engatusó a los pequeños de la ciudad, yo cautivaré, con mi atrayente encanto, a la persona que amo.

Caminé decidido por los pasillos, observando cada uno de los movimientos de los personajes que pasaban ante mis ojos. No eras tú **_¿Dónde estás Hijirikawa?_**La gente pasa y pasa. Algunos saludan, otros me evitan con exuberante envidia en su mirar, otras se enrojecen con solo divisarme y alguna que otra más atrevida, me dirigen un simple y apagado "Hola…". Yo saludaba gentilmente, guiñaba una que otra vez un ojo o cruzaba algunas palabras con desconocidos. **_Vivir de las apariencias, siempre._**

No estabas… por ningún lado.

Seguí caminando y llegué a una plazoleta interna. Todo estaba sereno y el festín de la melodía más pura y cargada de emociones se dejó escuchar. La esencia de mi madre era expelida de mi saxofón, a cada nota que dejaba escapar. Alentaba a mi corazón a seguir en mi empresa, en buscarte… en hacerte parte de mí.

Sonaba fuerte, apasionado, con decisión. **_Escúchame Hijirikawa, escúchame de una vez por todas… Este soy yo, éste es mi espíritu y te pertenece…_**

Pronto, las irreverentes fanáticas se hicieron presentes en mi musical búsqueda. Tomaron asiento en una de las bancas cercanas a mi locación y escucharon en silencio mi propuesta a tan esquivo hombre.

La melodía ya llegaba a su fin y yo, Romeo en busca de mi Romeo, seguía sin hallarlo. Las notas finales resonaron fuerte a causa del eco del lugar. Finalizada mi presentación, se hicieron escuchar los vítores y coquetas frases de las interlocutoras. Yo por mi parte, les regalé una de mis cuantas frases de bolsillo, de esas que se las lleva rápidamente el viento pues no tienen peso alguno. Palabrerías baratas para mantener emocionado al público.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi. Con paso resuelto, Hijirikawa Masato entraba a la obra. No podía mentirme, mi corazón latía a más no poder.

Tuve la intención de acercarme, tomarle de un brazo y perderme junto a él en los florecidos prados, sin embargo… hubo algo en su altiva figura que cambió mi disposición a actuar. Extrañeza di a conocer en mi mirar, en mi expresión, mientras él se perdía en el al final del pasillo **_¿No harás nada, Ren? _**¿Qué quedaba por hacer? El hermético joven se perdía a lo lejos y yo sin motivo, me pasmé. Esa gélida coraza de antaño se había dispuesto nuevamente entre ambos **_¿La broma de ayer?_** El solo recordarlo, el verlo así… tan… tan **_¿Erguido?_** ¡Rayos! Mis pensamientos me hacían tener malas pasadas. Agradecí enormemente que las chicas que se hallaban admirándome se hubiesen marchado, pues no tenía alguna excusa creíble para el floreciente rubor que se hizo presente en mis mejillas. Una risa nerviosa se hizo parte en mis labios, la cual ahogué con una de mis manos **_¿Es el momento para reír, Ren? Masato se te escapó, y a diferencia de otros días parecía…_** ¿Tranquilo?, ¿en paz?, incluso diría que hasta feliz. **_¿Qué fue? ¿Quién es el responsable de la felicidad y tranquilidad de Hijirikawa?_** ¿Quién?

Ya era tarde para conseguir respuestas de él en persona. Ridículamente pase la tarde completa buscándole y cuando lo tengo frente a mis narices, lo dejo ir. El colmo… Ahora debía de esperar hasta la noche, en donde, aun cuando quisiera o no debemos vernos las caras.

* * *

La tarde se hizo eterna, en espera de la llegada de Hijirikawa. Desvariaba en las distintas posibilidades de introducir el tema, ahondar lo suficiente para llegar el momento culmine de mi declaración, para luego… si la opción era válida, besarlo.

-¡Ahhh!...-Me levanté de la cama **_¿Qué cosas estaba pensando?_** Debía de mantener la calma o por lo menos dar a pensar que lo hacía.

Me acerqué hasta un conjunto de dardos que descansaban en una pequeña mesa. Intenté serenarme lúdicamente, mientras esperaba que aquella cabellera azulina hiciese su aparición.

Primer dardo… lo lanzo… en el blanco. La puerta seguía estática, y yo seguía sumido en un profundo silencio.

Segundo dardo… lo lanzo… en el blanco. Ni rastros del inmutable chico ¡Rayos! Era exasperante…

Tercer dardo… lo lanzo… en el blanco ¿Dónde rayos perdía tanto tiempo**_? ¿Acaso tendrá novia?_**

Cuarto dardo… lo lanzo… al carajo. La puerta se abrió y era él.

Entró en completo silencio, como siempre. Pero sus ojos… ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido? Había algo distinto en su mirar y no pude comprender que es lo que era.

Me observó como quien observa la contestadora para ver si hay algún mensaje. Para mí no existía esa dulce mirada que daba a expresar en la tarde… Algo ocurrió y necesitaba saber qué.

Él se acercó hasta su recamara, tomó lentamente su pijama y leyendo sus intenciones de ir al lavado, intervine. Debía de dar el paso de inicio, el salto de fe.

-¿Te importar si entro yo primero?- le dije, mientras agitaba en el aire mi pijama, con una de mis manos. – Masato me observó extrañado, como queriendo preguntar ¿Por qué no lo hiciste mientras yo no estaba? No dijo nada parecido, solo guardó silencio, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a ordenar algunos papeles de su escritorio **_¿Habrá visto mi carta?_** El nerviosismo me embargo de un momento a otro.

- Wow… debes estar de buen humor como para que no te importe ceder el lavado ¿no crees Hijirikawa?- Mi silencioso interlocutor abrió los ojos con un dejo de sorpresa en ellos. Lo había descubierto, de eso estaba seguro.

-Solo fui gentil.- fue su cortante respuesta, mientras seguía viendo las hojas, una por una **_¿No la ha visto aún?_**

-¿Gentil?- dije, mientras me alejaba del lavado y me acercaba un tanto hasta donde él se hallaba. Había unas cuantas hojas que se encontraban separadas del montón que revisaba. Se dejaba ver su pulcra caligrafía, pero de la mía… no había ni rastro**_. Eso creo._** Dejé mi inspección aún lado y continué: - Con una persona, de la que se supone **_no tienes recuerdo alguno_**, no eres gentil… - **_¡Ouch! Eso debió ser un golpe bajo._** Su entrecejo se ciñó un poco. Meditó su respuesta un instante y luego, con la misma reservada expresión agregó: - Entonces solo fui cortés.

Perspicaz como siempre. Me encantaba discutir con él.

-Aun así me parece sospechoso ¿Hay algo que te alegró el día? ¿O **alguien**?- Una parte de mi quería saber la verdad, mientras que la otra suplicaba de rodillas que no fuese la segunda opción.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…- dijo raudo. Desgraciadamente había acertado, la exacerbada reacción al contestar lo había delatado. Era alguien… alguien.

-¡Vaya, vaya! El indiferente Hijirikawa se ha enamorado… - Celos... los celos hablaron. No había más que celos en mi mente. Me acerqué aún más a la mesa y pude distinguir entre el pequeño bulto de hojas una composición **_¿una canción? ¿LE HA ESCRITO UNA CANCIÓN?_**

-Eso no debería importante…- dijo Hijirikawa, mientras me observaba desafiante. Yo ya lo observaba con desagrado. Así que por esa razón me fue difícil encontrarlo… Era tan obvio, solo que no lo quise ver.

-¡Uh! No te enfades, Hijirikawa… - dije, mientras tomaba asiento a un cuerpo de distancia, a su lado ¡Dios! Hace tanto tiempo que no percibía su perfume… Esto estaba causando estragos en mis emociones. El deseo y los celos se hacían un solo sentimiento agresivo de acción. –Mmm... Por lo que veo, esto va en serio ¿Le has escrito una canción? – Dije, mientas me acercaba aún más al grupo de hojas que estaban frente a mí. Sin duda era la letra y melodía de una canción y… espera **_¿Esa no es mi letra? MI CARTA. Debió haberse traspapelado con aquellas hojas la noche en que se durmió sobre la mesa… ¡MIERDA!_** **Cómo es que mi carta está junto a aquella letra que tal vez haya sido escrita para una vulgar. Debía de conseguirla, ahora…**

-E…Esto es privado…- dijo Hijirikawa, tomando las cuantas hojas y con ellas, mi carta. Con el corazón en la boca, agregue con delicadeza: Hijirikawa, déjame ver eso… por favor.

- No tengo porque hacerlo…- dijo, mientras se levantaba, dándome la espalda y se alejándose de mí. Reaccioné rápido ante su amague. Me acerqué a él y sin poder controlar mi nerviosismo, lo halé fuertemente de uno de sus hombros, lo volteé y rodee sus muñecas con mis manos. Las suyas, por su parte, asían poderosamente las hojas y sus ojos… sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y caí rendido. Estupor y deseo había en ellos. Lo olvidé todo, no había más que nuestras poderosas miradas, el tacto de nuestra piel con nuestras manos y aquellos sentimientos expresados en unas cuantas hojas de papel.

-Hijirikawa… - Resbaló aquel nombre de mis labios. El mencionado solo tragó saliva y entreabrió su boca ¡Mierda! Su boca, era tan deseable. **_Quizás esa misma tarde, otros labios eran los que disfrutaban de tan jugoso manjar._** Volvía a sentir celos. Quería limpiar esa boca de aquel pecado carnal que fue engañarme, a mí, al primero… al único.

-Jinguji… - Su voz sonó apagada, como un susurro. Fue tan placentero, que mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar por tan solo ser mencionado por él. Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo miedo de que Hijirikawa se percatase del calor que ya expelía mi mirada. Debía soltarlo, pues si no lo hacía… no respondería de mis actos seguidos.

-Hijirikawa… ¿Sientes por esa persona? – Él sabría a lo que me refiero. Sentía, algo, cualquier cosa por aquella desconocida persona, inspiración de aquella canción… -Abrí mis ojos y vi cómo los ojos de Masato se humedecían a un punto cercano al llanto.

-**_Más de lo que puedo soportar…-_**Fue concluyente. Estaba fuera de carrera **_¿Cómo es que todo esto terminó así?_**Asentí lentamente, mientas soltaba el agarre que me hacía tener ceñida sus angostas articulaciones. Me percaté con pesar que las había dejado enrojecidas. Desolación había en mi corazón, en mi mente… Desolación, nada más.

Hijirikawa se acercó en silencio hasta su escritorio y guardó su canción y mi carta, de la cual aún no tenía conciencia de pertenencia. Tomó su pijama, una toalla y pasó junto a mí, diciendo con voz entrecortada: -¿T-te importa si en-entro yo primero?

Me quedé plantado ahí, sin nada que decir. Él amaba a otra persona. Ya no importaba si era gentil o cortés, a fin de cuenta seguía siendo una persona olvidada para él…

**_¿Quién es? Deseo saber quién fue la que me arrebató al que siempre fue mío… Es necesario saberlo._**

No pasó mucho tiempo para eso. En la tarde del siguiente día, mientras daba un paseo por la rivera del lago, observé a lo lejos una pareja de estudiantes que disfrutaba de los últimos rayos de sol vivo de aquella tarde. Era Hijirikawa en compañía de una delicada chica, la conocía bien: Nanase Haruka.

El corazón se me oprimió en un conflicto de emociones que deseaban expresarse a la vez. Dolor, celos, ira, envidia, injusticia, despecho… TRAICIÓN.

-Así es como será… Hijirikawa.- Fueron mis palabras de despedida hacia el más grande amor y pesar que he sentido en mi vida, ese que tiene un solo nombre y que en ese momento juré nunca más nombrar.

Camine, solo camine para que así las lágrimas de fuego que brotaban de mis incinerados ojos se las llevase el viento, como los pétalos de una rosa muerta, como la letra de una canción olvidada, como tu recuerdo hecho cenizas… Ya me sabes a olvido, Hijirikawa Masato.


	7. Capítulo 7: Buenas noches, Ren

**Bueno, esta es mi entrega para el día del amor y por supuesto, el cumpleaños de Jinguji :D!**

**Espero que lo disfruten! Saludos a todos/as mis lectores! Espero que les guste el capitulo, lo hice con mucho amor! :D**

**Eh... me voy de viaje! (like) Asi que no sé si podré actualizar, al menos no por un tiempo... pero no se preocupen, la historia aún no llega a su fin, solo es el comienzo de todo... así que espero que me sigan y compartan este material...**

Que pasen un lindo dia en compañia de los que aman y quieren! Y eso... Buenas vibras y los quiero!

**Aoi Mirai.**

**_Capítulo 7: Buenas noches, Ren…_**

Luego de que sus manos soltaron el agarre en la que tenía a las mías, sentí cómo ese delgado lazo que aún nos mantenía unidos de una manera poco lógica, se rompía.

**_Debí decirle sobre la canción, era mi oportunidad, la que estaba esperando… y la deseché._** ¿Qué la había desechado? ¡Dios! No esperaba que se me abalanzara de esa forma tan… tan… salvaje. Esos ojos, esos devastadores ojos me dejaron sin palabras, engulleron mi espíritu, avasallaron mi alma.

No reaccioné sino hasta cuando declamó su pregunta, y yo esperé esperanzado a que leyera en mí la obviedad de mis sentimientos por él… lo esperé, pero su apabullado mirar se ensombrecía más y más, hasta quedar absorto tras un velo que yo ya no puedo cruzar **_¿Malentendió mi comentario?_** Cómo, si era evidente mi intención.

-… _¿Hay algo que te alegró el día? ¿O __**alguien**__?_- Las palabras de Jinguji se escucharon fuertes en mi interior **_¿Nanami?_** Cómo es que se enteró… Pero yo solo… yo no tengo intención con… ¡Demonios!

Creí saberlo todo de ti… Pero me he equivocado. Lo obvio, no es obvio para ti. Te di la chance para que confundieses las cosas. Las especulaciones corren rápidas en tu cabeza, ¿no, Jinguji?...

Pero espera un segundo… **_¿Entonces eso significa que le importo? _**Desde cuando dejé de ser un juego y me volví el centro de atención para él **_¿Dejó de jugar?_** No… Él jugaba conmigo, todo este tiempo hizo lo mismo.

Giré mi cabeza hasta donde se suponía que se encontraba la cama de Jinguji, que en medio de la obscuridad de la noche, se hallaba escondida en las sombras **_¿Sería así de retorcido? ¿Podría llegar a jugar a tal punto?_** No… no lo sé. Ya no lo conozco. Ya no es el mismo. Tuvo un cambio drástico en su personalidad **_¿Cuándo y por qué? _**Lo desconozco, como todo sobre él en este momento… lo desconozco.

El velo entre ambos cada vez se hacía más denso y me temía que nada ni nadie pudiese quitarlo. Volvíamos al principio, a ser solo unos antiguos amigos de infancia que se han reencontrado después de muchos años, dándose cuenta que ahora son tan solo unos desconocidos el uno del otro, sin punto de unión **_¿Fuimos otra cosa en algún punto? _**Tal vez fui yo quien especuló en base a alguno que otro comentario, gesto, mirada… **_¿Especular?_** Jinguji había dado explícitos atisbos de estar lidiando con algo superior a él, un secreto que no había sido revelado. Tal vez fui demasiado iluso al pensar queaquel misterio tendría algo que ver con mi persona. Sin querer había caído en su juego, en su encanto sin igual, me había convertido en un siervo de su trivial diversión, en un muerto-vivo que se alimentaba de las vacías intenciones que ese egoísta dibujaba para mí.

**_¿Por qué tenía que ser yo el que entregase siempre?_** Es cierto, en ningún momento él tuvo la intención siquiera de hablar, referirse a lo que ambiguamente ocurría, fui yo el que siempre intentaba dar el paso hacia el vacío. Está bien, no es excusa para encubrir mi cobardía, pero… **_Tuve la intención ¿no?_** Exacto. Expresé mis sentimientos en una profunda letra, compuse una melodía que fuera al son de mi esencia, dando a conocer quién soy realmente… **_¿Y él? _**Nada… solo migajas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre yo? A fin de cuentas, no fui quien lo besó y luego se marchó para siempre, sin dar cuenta de con qué intenciones lo había hecho.

Jugaba, él siempre jugó conmigo, lo hizo desde el principio. Lo hizo desde aquella vez que robó de mí la inocencia de mis labios, creándome la esperanza de un mundo nuevo, para luego desaparecer, obligando a mi alma a sobrevivir con el recuerdo de su existencia.

Una persona sin espíritu, sin alma…. Un ser indolente. Sí, en eso te has convertido. ****

Me incorporé en la cama. No había caso, había despertado hace algunos minutos a causa de las tribulaciones de mi mente y no había podido conciliar el sueño.

Vi mi despertador. En medio de la obscuridad, flotando fantasmagóricamente, los números que daban a conocer la hora indicaban que eran las cuatro y tres minutos. **_Debería hablar con el director para elevar una solicitud de cambio de habitación._** Esto no podía seguir así, debía marcharme de su lado. El saber que está tan cerca me daña.

Me senté al borde de la cama, me desperecé un momento y caminé con paso cansino hasta el lavado. Pasé estoicamente junto a su cama, no queriendo siquiera divisar su cuerpo. La indiferencia me era difícil de asumir, pero sería lo mejor. Abrí la puerta y prendí la luz de la gélida habitación.

Casi caigo al suelo de la impresión.

Jinguji se encontraba dormitando en el blanquecino piso. Se hallaba sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la tina de baño, su cabeza caía pesadamente sobre su pecho y sus brazos se encontraban flácidos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Agradecía a los dioses que su cabello hubiese actuado de cortina para impedir que la fuerte luz llegase directamente a sus ojos.

Con el corazón alterado por la situación, me acerqué al interruptor de la luz con la intención de apagarla, pero una voz un tanto somnolienta se hizo escuchar, helándome la sangre, deteniendo mi corazón por tan solo un momento.

-Déjala. Yo ya me iba…- dijo levantándose del suelo, demostrando la clásica torpeza del semidormido. Hizo una mueca de dolor tocándose el cuello, se desperezó y comenzó a desfilar hasta la salida. Con la mirada fija en la puerta, se dispuso a salir de la habitación, no sin antes darme una sutil mirada de reojo al pasar a mi lado. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, inyectados de sangre y enrojecidos por el contorno **_¿Falta de sueño o es que… o es que eran rastros de un desconsolado llanto?_** No sabía que pensar. Me quedé ahí, boquiabierto al tiempo que él cerraba la puerta tras de sí. **_Vuelvo a especular _**¡Patrañas y más patrañas! Ren Jinguji, no me das tregua… ****

-¿Qué hago ahora?- le pregunte a mi confundido reflejo. Aún no amanecía y el día ya se había tornado pesado.

* * *

Tuve que sobreponerme a la ráfaga de sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo. Debía de centrarme en lo que de momento era lo más pertinente: el examen de la coreografía que tendría la próxima semana. Por eso, junto a Otoya y Shinomiya nos dispusimos a ensayarla en una de las plazoletas internas. Como espectador teníamos a Nanami Haruka. La pólvora que echó abajo todo cimiento que soportaba mi tortuosa relación con Jinguji… **_¿Rencor o Agradecimiento? _**Aun no sabía categorizar cual era mi posición ante lo sucedido.

Otoya, Shinomiya y yo, nos desenvolvimos al son de la música que rodeaba en el aire. Nuestra coreografía era completa. Era el aullido de nuestra esencia jovial. La determinación en nuestros pasos, le entregaba a la danza un aspecto más vivaz… Estaba completa, solo que habían ciertos detalles que no la hacían perfecta, aún.

La música llegó a su fin. Nanami nos observaba con asombro a cada uno de los presentes. Desvié mi mirada de ella. Sentía cierta inquietud al mantener la mirada en ella. Todo su ser me inspiraba el recuerdo de otra persona, esa a quien ya no quiero mencionar.

-¿Qué te parecen los pasos?- preguntó Shinomiya a nuestra boquiabierta concurrente, seguido de Otoya, quien agregó: El examen es la próxima semana. Espero que podamos pasar…

-¡Fue sorprendente!- Exclamó con sorprendente alegría la chica.- ¡Casi me ponía a bailar también! ¡Estoy segura de que en el examen saldrán muy bien!

-¡Muy bien!- Dijo Otoya, mientras compartía su alegría por el cumplido con Shinomiya.

Me agradaban esos chicos pues eran listos y alegres, sin embargo eran muy poco autocríticos, por lo cual tuve que agregar algo a la conversación.

-No, aún tienen mucho camino por recorrer. Tu ritmo va más acelerado que el del compás. Te falta mucho para perfeccionarte.- Fue mi sincero comentario. Sus expresiones fueron las de unos pequeños niños regañados.

-Bueno, eso…- dijo Otoya, dejando la frase en el aire, dándole pasó a Shinomiya para que concluyera su afirmación: Tendremos más cuidado con el tempo.

-SI… - afirmó Otoya, con tono desanimado.

A lo lejos, un bullicio llamó mi atención. Mis ojos se dejaron caer en la destacada figura que se desplazaba en el pasillo, en compañía de un estridente grupo de chicas. Ren Jinguji, aquel enigmático superficial era que daba inicio a la pronta batalla de indirectas.

-…Es la rosa más hermosa que he traído de todo el jardín de rosas.- **_¿Una rosa? ¿Esto era en serio?_** Verán, creo que se la daré a alguien como un presente. **_¿Un presente?_** Era de saber que él se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Pero qué tipo de juego sucio era este, regalando rosas a mujeres vacías cuando fue a mí a quien… **_Espera… qué esto que siento ¿Celos? _**

-¡P-por favor démela a mí! ¡Dámela a mí, Ren-sama!

-Lo haré, si con eso te tengo a mis pies… **_¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJO? ¿A sus pies? Bastardo…_**

-Solo él habría salido con una frase como esa…- agregó certeramente Otoya. Mi sangre comenzó a hervir de ira ¿Qué tipo de frase era esa? La de un retorcido sin cerebro **_¿A todas las personas que le ha regala una rosa, piensa que la tiene a sus pies? _**Imbécil…

Shinomiya fue quien habló posteriormente, agregando una célebre frase. No pude guardar silencio.

-Jinguji Ren…- **_el nombre de mi perdición…_**- La diosa del amor debe encontrarse dentro de él.

-Pamplinas...-**_él no sabe siquiera amar. _**No tenía tiempo para perder y debía mantener la cabeza ocupada en otra cosa que no fuese aquel atosigante pelinaranja.- Vamos, de nuevo.- les dije a los demás, con la intención de volver a nuestro ensayo. Nanami raudamente me preguntó si es que quería la canción desde el principio, le negué esa opción diciendo que sería mejor desde el tercer verso.

Ella era gentil. Creo que desde un punto hasta ahora agradecía su presencia. Debía de separar los sucesos, pues a fin de cuentas ella no era la culpable de nada.

-Eh…- aquella voz profunda se acercaba más y más hasta donde me hallaba. Mis cabellos se erizaron con el hecho de pensarlo. **_Carajo, lo vuelves a hacer…_**

-¿Desde cuando eres tan bueno con la corderita, Hijirikawa?- **_Jinguji, has comenzado un juego peligroso._** Las dagas de la indiferencia venían maquilladas en aquellas palabras. No respondí nada en un primer momento, solo me permití mirarlo desafiante.

-Desde el día en que nos conocimos, el destino nos unió…- Me observó fugazmente, para luego acercarse, con aquella maquiavélica sonrisa de medio lado hasta la desconcertada Nanami. Alargó una de sus manos. **_No la toques, Jinguji… Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto… No entrometas a una chica inocente en nuestro perverso juego._** Aferró la mano de ella con la suya delicadamente, y la puso de pie.

-Preferiría tenerte más cerca…-**_ Con qué intención... cuál es tu intención, Jinguji_**.- He estado buscando a alguien con quién sentir la brisa del mar.- agregó sensualmente, mientras le hacía entrega de esa repulsiva flor. **_¿Por qué haces esto? Me duele lo que haces… ¿Acaso, acaso esa es tu intención? ¿Hacerme sufrir?_**

-¿A-ahora?- preguntó nerviosamente Nanami ante la invitación de él, quien guiñándole un ojo, respondió con de forma grácil: -Por supuesto… **_Esto no está pasando ¿Hasta qué punto llega tu descaro?_** **_Ser indolente… _**

-T-tengo una clase muy importante… y después de eso, tendré mi lección de piano y estudiaré composiciones… -respondió Nanami, mientras un rubor intenso comenzaba a poblar su cara.

-Solo se está burlando de ti….- vomité con desagrado. **_Tal como lo hace con todos…_**- No creas nada de lo que éste tipo te diga.- **_Escucha bien, Jinguji. Yo también se jugar sucio como tú._**

-Es terrible lo que dices de mí…-**_Podría decir muchas cosas más_**.- Aunque no lo puedo negar… - **_¿QUÉ? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Asumió lo que yo decía? Qué forma de ganar el juego era esta… Me sentía destruido._**

-¡REN!- a lo lejos el agitado Kurusu Syo fue el que rompió la tensión del momento. Yo, observaba atentamente a Jinguji, quien por un momento volvió a regalarme una mirada. Esta vez aquellos celestinos ojos venían cargados de una tristeza tan profunda que tuve que desviar mi vista para no caer rendido ante él tal como había sucedido la tarde anterior. **_Eres peligroso…_**

- Oye, tu ¿Qué piensas hacer con la tarea de la letra? ¿Ya olvidaste que Hyuga-sensei te prometió un duro castigo si no la entregabas a tiempo?

-¿Es verdad?- respondió indiferentemente ante la riesgosa situación. **Ridículo…**

**-"**¿Es verdad?"- dijo Syo remedando la descuidada afirmación de Jinguji.- ¡Es exactamente lo que él dijo!

-¡JINGUJI REN!- desde el otro lado de la plazoleta, Hyuga-sensei hacia su aparición. Mientras iba haciendo acercamiento al lugar en donde nos situábamos, Jinguji lo saludó naturalmente con un sencillo: Hola, Ryuga-san.

- Te saltas las clases y ni siquiera entregas las tareas…- **_Saltaba clases ¿Pero es que es lo que lo ocurría? ¿Acaso quería ser expulsado?_**- Muéstrame más de ésa tonta actitud, y no tendré piedad contigo…- Un dedo acusador se plantó en frente de sensei y Jinguji. Él era el centro de atención, como siempre… pero ahora era completamente distinto. Había un sentimiento en mi interior que me causaba cierta preocupación **_¿Por él? ¿Por las consecuencias que podía acarrear? _**-¡Te expulsaré al instante! **_¿Expulsar? _**Mi corazón latió rápidamente... Él, por su parte con una sonrisa indiferente agregó con voz suave y profunda: Ryuga-san… un gruñón nunca es popular entre las señoritas. **_Idiota._**

-No te confíes de tu suerte, Jinguji…- agregó sensei en el acto. - ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¡Será mejor que entregues esa tarea antes de terminar la clase de mañana! ¡De otra forma estarás fuera de ésta academia! ¿Me oíste? – La advertencia era severa, pero aun así su respuesta solo se acotó a un meneo suave de su mano derecha, en señal de despedida **_¿Estaba tomando las cosas en serio? Su presencia en la academia peligraba y él no tenía intención de luchar por su permanencia ¿Acaso quería marcharse nuevamente? ¿Acaso quería dejarme en medio de las tribulaciones nuevamente? Por qué Jinguji, acaso no tienes un objetivo… ¿No tienes un sentido tu vida? ¿No existe ya nada que te arraigue a este lugar? ¿Es eso?... _**

Mi pecho oprimido por la desesperación que me causaba la indiferencia al peligro por parte de Jinguji, hizo que no pudiese concentrarme en mis tareas planeadas para aquella tarde.

**_Por qué me sigue importando de esta forma, por qué no te puedo sacar de mi mente y de mi corazón. Haz calado tan hondo en mi alma que ya no puedo desarraigarte de mis pensamientos ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio tanto Jinguji Ren! Pues no te puedo entender, ya no comprendo tu posición y me duele asumirlo. No conozco ni una pizca de ti, no comprendo tu actuar ni comparto tus acciones._**

**_¡Te odio! ¡Te odio tanto Jinguji Ren! Porque me has convertido en un ser débil, ambicioso de tus palabras sin sentidos, de tus gestos engatusantes, de tu voz profunda y envolvente, de tu mirar destellante, de tu cabello flameante… ese que marca mi camino a la perdición. _**

**_¡Te odio! ¡Te odio tanto! Que no sé en qué momento este carnal sentimiento se tornó cálido, irrumpiendo en mi gélido cuerpo, haciéndolo arder hasta calcinarlo en una ráfaga de emociones incontrolables. _**

**_El odio, ese cúmulo de odio que sentía por tu refulgente persona se unió a la sombra de un sentimiento olvidado, a ese rastro mísero de lo que alguna vez fue el más grande amor que pudo haber soportado mi alma joven, y lo embelesó… se hicieron uno. La furia e irrefrenable energía del odio se unió a la imperecedera y compasiva esencia del amor. Tan solo su unión puede expresar mi sentir por ti._**

**_ ¡Te odio y te amo a la vez, con la misma tenacidad! Es un sentimiento puede tener solo un nombre: Ren._**

Ahora estamos en la misma habitación, como casi todos los días desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, y yo como siempre intentado reprimir mis sentimientos por él. Nos manteníamos en silencio, pero en aire podían respirarse esas palabras que aún no nos decíamos, era perturbadora aquella sensación, agobiante…

Ya hacia horas que Jinguji había llegado a la habitación. No hubo saludo ni anuncio de su llegada, solo se aproximó hasta su parte de la habitación y había comenzado a jugar con sus dardos. Una y otra vez, los dardos iban y volvían a sus manos para volver a ser lanzados.

No aguanté el silencio… Tuve que hablar, por él, por mí y por su permanencia en la academia. ****

- Jinguji…- Parecía que hacia milenios no pronunciaba con mis labios aquel apellido.- ¿Estás ignorando la advertencia de Hyuga-sensei? **_Solo dime algo… respóndeme._**- Un dardo voló y chocó contra el blanco antes de oír nuevamente su voz.

- No es de tu incumbencia…- Se escuchó impasible y duro. **_Nuestras creencias nunca son las mismas… no es como en aquel entonces._**

Mi mente viajo hasta ese momento en el cual el hilo rojo del destino se tensó a más no poder. Nos habíamos encontrado, por primera vez.

Era una de esas fiestas en donde los colaboradores de los grupos financieros de nuestras familias y unas cuantas agrupaciones más se conocían de forma lúdica e intentaban cerrar negocios que beneficiarían a sus empresas. Como todas las veces que estos acontecimientos se suscitaban, mi padre me obligaba a asistir, asegurando que era la mejor forma para tener el "toque" para los negocios. Era cierto, en un futuro próximo sería yo el cabeza del grupo financiero, pero... siendo un niño de 10 años no me era muy relevante.

Te acercaste a mí en forma silenciosa y te apoyaste vanidosamente en la misma muralla en la cual me hallaba y suspiraste… Lo habías conseguido, tenías toda mi atención. Tu peinado casual y tu expresivo mirar fueron los que llenaron mi alma inexpresiva. Éramos y seguíamos siendo las dos caras de la moneda…

-Aburrido ¿No crees?- me preguntaste con tu armónica voz infantil. MI corazón latió, nunca había tenido amigos, no sabía lo que era el contacto con otro chico de mi edad. Mi expresión no cambió, pero mi alma ya había comenzado a cambiar. No respondí, pues creí que no podría reprimir por mucho más el entusiasmo que sentía en ese momento.

-Es aburrido, ¿verdad? – insististe. No resistí mucho más y te observé de medio lado. Tu recibimiento a mi estoica mirada fue una celestial sonrisa. Fue cuando me hiciste una invitación: - ¿Quieres salir de aquí? – Parecías tan confiado en que mi respuesta iba a ser afirmativa, que solo me digné a observarte con mayor detención y decir con un pacífico tono: **_… Sí_**. Fui yo quien aceptó la llegada de tu persona a mi vida, te acepté con una sutil palabra y lo reafirmé con una profunda mirada.

Jugamos toda noche en el lago de la parte trasera de la mansión en la cual nos hallábamos. El fulgor de la luna iluminaba nuestros cuerpos empapados por el chapoteo infantil de las aguas. Reí a más no poder, jugué hasta la fatiga junto a ti… Éramos libres y solo existíamos tú y yo… **_Pero luego crecimos, y como lo hicimos, cambiaron nuestras posiciones, dejamos de hablarnos… Y entonces quise estudiar música más que otra cosa…Mi padre se opuso, y estoy aquí sólo porque le di mi palabra de que sólo sería por un año,,, Pero entonces me reencontré contigo, y mis objetivos cambiaron…Los recuerdos de infancia que estuvieron latentes durante todos estos años, florecieron como cerezos en la primavera y se alimentaron de este insufrible sentimiento que llevo por ti desde que puedo recordar… Y aún así, tomando en cuenta todo mantienes esa posición altanera, indiferente e irresponsable, dejando de lado tus prioridades como estudiante y futuro ídolo musical ¿Qué pretendes Jinguji? Sigo sin comprenderte ¿Perdiste tus deseos de seguir? ¿Dónde está tu espíritu de lucha? _**

Volvimos a quedarnos en ese profundo silencio. Era preocupante, iba de mal en peor. Luego de mi pregunta, caíste en un hermetismo apabullante **_¿Por qué te cuestionas tanto? _**Caíste derrotado a tu cama. **_Algo más estaba sucediendo y yo no terminaba de entender…_**

-Hijirikawa, ¿estás preocupado por mí? – Fue tu acertada pregunta… **_Creo pensar que me conoces mucho más de lo que pensaba. _**Guarde silencio, me reservaría esa respuesta… por ahora. –Tsk… - Fue su respuesta ante mi mutismo.

Luego de eso, sin más preámbulos, tomó su saxofón y salió rápidamente de la habitación. No hubo más… Hasta esa tarde.

Cuando me disponía a regresar a la habitación luego de haber visitado la biblioteca en busca de algunos libros, a lo lejos y traídos hasta mí por las brisas del atardecer, una melodía ya conocida acompañaba los últimos destellos de sol. Jinguji era quien volvía a hacer repicar mi corazón con aquella hermosa música. La primera vez que la oí, él solo la estaba tocando para agradar a un grupo de chicas que lo vitoreaban infantilmente, pero aun así, dejando de lado la frivolidad de la escena, la armonía que modelaba aquella esencia musical hizo vibrar mi alma, encantó todos mis sentidos… me sentí llamado por su embeleso.

Ahora, solo lo seguí… pues me era grata su interpretación y estaba deseoso de más.

Sorpresa fue la mía, pues para cuando llegue hasta la azotea en donde se encontraba Jinguji, le estaba haciendo compañía ni más ni menos que Nanami Haruka. Él hablaba con soltura, pero lamentablemente para mí, estaba dando a conocer sus intenciones de marchar de la academia.

-…Pienso que ya va siendo hora de dejar éste lugar.- dijo, sin miramiento alguno. Mi alma se resquebrajó. El deseo de Jinguji era marcharse nuevamente… nuevamente.- Estoy cansado de estar aquí…- fue lo último que dijo, antes de que yo irrumpiera en el lugar. Actuando de forma irreverente, muy alejado de mi serena personalidad. Me sorprendí de mí mismo, nunca pensé que pudiese expresarme de esta forma.

- ¡Entonces manda todo al carajo! – Mi expresión ante él era dura. Mi cuerpo estaba rígido ante la ira y la desesperación por la intención de marchase que tenía Jinguji. El me observó con un dejo de tristeza en aquellos ojos perezosos.

Era hora de confrontar nuestros pensamientos, dar a conocer aquello que ensombrecía nuestras ansias de diálogo. El mundo desapareció ante mí, solo existía él… nada más.

-Hijirikawa-san…-dijo Haruka, con un atisbo de sorpresa en su tono.

-**_No me agradas…_**- fue mi primera frase de ataque ante este bestial personaje. Tenía que dar a conocer mis frustraciones y mis objetivos. Era la única forma que no malentendiese nuevamente mis palabras. – Mi vida entera la ha elegido mi padre…- caminé lentamente hasta su posición. Él no me perdía de vista en ningún momento, pero no vacilé… estaba confiado que esto sería lo mejor.- **_Solo puedo ser libre a través de la música…_**- Te compuse una canción y fui libre de la opresión de mis sentimientos.- ¡Así que no puedo perdonarte por querer verla tan trivialmente…-**_A la música y por tanto, a mis sentimientos._**

-_No estoy aquí por voluntad propia… Me dejaron aquí_- **_¿Qué no estaba por voluntad propia? ¿A qué se refería? ¡Claro! Era cierto… el tercer hijo de una grupo financiero nunca era muy bien categorizado en los puestos familiares… ¡Ahora entendía todo! Sin embargo… él tiene potencial, no debe menospreciarlo por algo tan banal._**

-¿Te dejaron aquí? – Haruka se hacía presente en nuestra conversación. Era válida su inquietud, pero no era razonable para mí en un momento tan crucial. Jinguji, casi como si no la hubiese escuchado, continuó con nuestra plática.- _Así que no tengo ninguna razón para permanecer es esta academia…_ - **_¿Nin-ninguna razón? ¡Dios! Él juega con armas punzantes…_** **_El comentario fue abrasivo._** – Es solo una broma…

-Mientes… - le dije sin tapujo. En sus ojos no podía ver la verdad reflejada, pues los mantenía herméticos, sabiendo que si los abría revelaría y mentira, sería obvia su actuación. –Lo que escuché antes no era una mentira…- **_Era la melodía más bella que hubiese escuchado jamás..._**- ¿Por qué no muestras eso?

-Ya te lo dije… - agregó, mientras hacía añicos una bola de papel que tenía en la mano.- Esto solo es por diversión… -¿**_Diversión? ¿Diversión dices? ¡Ya estaba claro! Siempre supe que para ti esto era un juego. –_** Una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente entre nosotros y se llevó los restos de papel en los que se había convertido la hoja recién picada.

-Tu letra…- fue lo que dijo Haruka**_¿Tu letra? ¿Acaso… acaso había comenzado a crearla? ¿Por qué…?_**

- No voy a malgastar mi tiempo… escribiendo cosas sin sentido.- **_¿Cómo dijo? ¿Sin sentido? Aquella incisiva frase tenía un doble sentido. Sin duda estaba hablando también de mi canción ¡Era el colmo! ¡Ignorabas todo! Y aun así tienes el descaro de insultar mis sentimientos… ¡Bastardo!_**

Perdí el control. Eso es lo que Jinguji Ren genera en mi… Perdí el control y me abalancé sobre él… Lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas, expresando mi reproche ante sus comentarios, mi deseo de que dejara de ser tan ciego y se percatara de cuánto odiaba que dijeses esas mentiras, que cayera en la cuenta de mis sentimientos y sobre todo que no se rindiera, que luche por lo que sé que siente… ¡Idiota!

-Lamento haber escuchado eso, pensé que eras alguien con un poco más de espíritu…- fueron mis últimas palabras para él. Luego me marché, soportando el quemante dolor que me causaba aquel nudo en la garganta que estaba a punto de estallar. Las lágrimas no demoraron en aparecer, por lo que tuve que apurar el paso, para que mis sollozos no fuesen escuchados ni por él, ni por Nanami.

* * *

Cuando llegue a la habitación desbordé la presa de mi corazón. Toda emoción que quisiera ser expresada en ese momento, la dejé fluir. Mis sollozos se intensificaron, llegando a convertirse en gemidos de dolor. Dolía amarlo, dolía que fuese tan frío y directo. Dolía, dolía demasiado…

Me acerqué como pude hasta mi lugar en la habitación y caí rendido en el sueño, implorando a los dioses que hicieran olvidarlo...

-Por favor, por favor Dios mío, quítalo de mi corazón… Llévatelo lejos de mí. Haz que mi mente lo olvide para siempre, deslígalo de mis recuerdos… ¡Por favor!- aullaba en voz alta, en posición suplicante.

- **_No voy a malgastar mi tiempo en cosas sin sentido…_** - Fueron sus palabras. **_Debo emanciparme de tu recuerdo. _**Corrí hasta el cajón en donde había guardado la letra y la melodía que compuse para él. La observé por un momento en el aire y me disponía a hacerla añicos, cuando reconocí entre mis hojas una caligrafía distinta a la mi… una caligrafía pulcra pero muy tosca. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar de una forma incontrolable y mis piernas perdieron toda fuerza y a dar al suelo nuevamente. Era la letra de Jinguji, no había duda.

**_¿Desde cuándo esto estaba acá? ¿Era por esto que Jinguji quería ver las hojas la tarde anterior? ¡Oh! Dios, qué error he cometido…_**

Era una sintética carta, pero decía lo suficiente como para comprenderlo todo:

**_Hijirikawa: _**

**_Es extraño tener que escribirte para poder hablar o más bien interactuar contigo. Habitamos en el mismo lugar y en ciertas ocasiones me es difícil siquiera saludarte. Pienso que te seria inoportuno._**

**_Bueno, qué va… ¿Recuerdas aquel día en que fue la última vez que nos vimos cuando tan solo éramos unos niños? Pues bien, ese día cambió mi vida… Ese día estaba decidido a decirte una infinidad de cosas, pero que por cuestiones familiares solo quedaron en el deseo. (No quiero ahogarte con cosas del pasado) ¿Recuerdas que también ese día te hice entrega de una carta, una rosa y pues… te besé? _**

**_Ok… ese día iba a decirte que… ¡Rayos! De verdad no se me dan muy bien las cartas, pero creo que con la canción que te escribí aquella vez habría quedado claro… Bueno, y también porque te besé…_**

**_Hijirikawa, tu… tu marcaste mi vida, y sigues siendo el que marca mis decisiones y mi forma de ser…_**

**_Hijirikawa yo nunca renuncié a tu recuerdo y tampoco si lo intentase podría hacerlo… ¿Cómo decirlo para que no suene tan cursi?_**

**_Hijirikawa tu siempre fuiste mi destino… y te lo dije en mi canción (sé que era ridículamente infantil, pero qué más esperaba… tenía tan solo 10 años)_**

**_Nuestra separación no fue mi culpa, ni la tuya… fue culpa de mi padre (esa es otra historia)_**

**_Me gustaría que intentaras recordar la canción que te compuse cuando éramos pequeños… Eso solucionaría todos nuestros problemas._**

**_Jinguji Ren._**

Guardé silencio mientras le tomaba el peso a lo que leí hace unos momentos. **_Hijirikawa siempre fuiste mi destino… y te lo dije en mi canción_**. El papel plegado que me obsequió aquel día.

Con manos temblorosas tomé mi libreta personal y me dirigí a un compartimiento que estaba al final. En el descansaba la reseca rosa blanca que Jinguji me había obsequiado, junto con una amarillenta hoja de papel que aún seguía doblada de la misma forma que fue entregada, pues nunca fue abierta. Respiré profundo y me abrí lentamente la maltrecha hoja.

En ella rezaba la letra de una canción, que con tan solo leerla una sola vez, una idea retumbaba en todo mi cuerpo: él me amaba, desde siempre…

**_Mi vida floreció junto a ti…_**

**_Como las rosas del jardín_**

**_Vamos, solo tienes que perderte en mi mirada_**

**_Hagamos un camino, juntos…_**

**_Toma mi mano, fuertemente_**

**_No la sueltes nunca, jamás_**

**_Porque para mí…_**

**_Tú eres la elección correcta._**

**_El miedo y la soledad ya no están_**

**_Todo lo olvido con tu sonrisa_**

**_Somos tú y yo…_**

**_Éramos tú y yo_**

**_Algo ocurrió_**

**_Todos miraban extraño_**

**_Por qué…_**

**_Por qué ser…_**

**_Injusto…_**

**_Todo es injusto._**

**_La vida no me quiere_**

**_Por qué me lo arrebatas_**

**_Eres prohibido._**

**_Prohibido…_**

**_Prohibido…_**

**_Prohibido como el sol_**

**_Como el sol,_**

**_Porque duele mirarte_**

**_Como el sol,_**

**_Pues no puedo tocarte_**

**_Como el sol,_**

**_Pues sin ti no hay vida_**

**_Como el sol,_**

**_Inalcanzable…_**

**_Eres mi pecado,_**

**_Mi pecado._**

**_Tu…_**

**_El chico que siempre he amado._**

**_Ahora debo partir,_**

**_Debo marchar,_**

**_Pero espérame siempre…_**

**_Pronto te iré a buscar_**

**_Porque todo florece junto a ti_**

**_Mi vida floreció junto a ti_**

**_Como las rosas del jardín_**

**_Vamos. Hagamos un camino, juntos._**

- Ren…- dije dolorosamente, mientas una de mis manos estrujaba con impotencia la canción de Jinguji. Todo este tiempo teniendo en mi poder la respuesta de todas mis interrogantes y nunca había tenido el coraje de leerla. Cuanto dolor, cuanta culpa era la que embargaba mi corazón en este momento.

Me senté sobre mis piernas, intentando calmar mis sollozos que habían llegado al punto de hacerme hipar. Limpié mi cara, tomé el trozo de papel que evidenciaba el profundo sentimiento de Jinguji hacia este ridículo ignorante y lo aproximé a mi titubeante boca y besándolo suavemente dije en un susurro: -Yo también te amo, Ren.

* * *

La tarde de espera fue eterna. Hice el trabajo atrasado y cumplí con mis deberes… pero siempre pensándote, teniendo en mí cabeza la letra de la infancia, de nuestra infancia. Sonreía por lo bajo, pensando en todas las veces que estuvimos al borde de la declaración, pero algo fortuito y casi divino, nos acallaba. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa tal como aparecía, se desvanecía al recordar lo duro que fui contigo la presente tarde, incluso te había golpeado, en un arranque desquiciado de furia. El puño me ardía… no quería imaginar cómo es que había dejado tu cara.

La biblioteca ya perdía la luz característica del ocaso, para dar paso a la luz artificial. Esa era mi carta de salida. Debía de afrontarte, disculparme en un primer momento y luego… se lo dejaba a la imaginación.

Llegue hasta la puerta de la habitación y el nerviosismo se apoderó de mí. Las manos me sudaban y temblaba a más no poder. Empuñé mis manos para controlar el titubeo que las afectaba, alcé mi mentón para expresar decisión, y entré…

Nadie… No había nadie… Mi desilusión fue grande.

No tuve más remedio que esperar tu regreso. No existían, en este momento, nada más importante que esperarte. Tomé un cojín para sentarme frente a la puerta y tomé asiento en el límite entre tu parte de la habitación y la mía, el lugar estratégico para darte la bienvenida… En ese momento recordé que aquella tradicional espera ya la había hecho… y también fue por ti.

[_Los fines de semana, cuando mis actividades eran menos restringidas, eran los días cuando la espera era aún más desastrosa. Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que te había visto por última vez y yo aún esperaba que vinieses a dar alguna explicación._

_Tú tenías la tradición de ir los días domingos por la tarde, a eso de las tres. Sin embargo había una que otra vez que te escapabas de tus deberes en la semana y te refugiabas en mi habitación, junto a mí. Incluso ya tenías un futón en casa. Eras uno más, en mi hogar y en mi corazón. Todas las noches me conversabas de tus sucesos diarios hasta altas horas de la noche, hasta que tu voz adormilada se despedía de mí. Yo por mi parte, nunca podía conciliar el sueño teniéndote tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… solo había una forma de hacerlo y era cuando me cambiaba de mi futón al tuyo. Tú, entre sueños rodabas para dejarme un lugar en tus cobijas._

_Me hacía tan feliz sentir tu calor, tu perfume y aquel vaivén de tu pecho en donde en muchas ocasiones apoyaba mi cabeza para el solo hecho de sentir tu corazón latir: fuerte, constante y sincrónico. Era la música que me devolvía el descanso._

_Tú, por tu parte, cuando caías en la inconsciencia del sueño, no había quien te despertase y eso para mí, siempre fue beneficioso. En ese momento era mi turno de hablarte, de contarte mis sueños, penas y dolores más profundos, mientras jugueteaba con los pequeños dedos de tus manos. Adoraba tus manos, hasta ahora… Eran alargadas y finas, pero sin dejar de expresar cierta fortaleza propia de tu personalidad. _

_Era peculiar, pero tú te percatabas cuando el sueño me embargaba. A veces creía que tan solo me estabas haciendo la jugarreta de que dormías, pero no era así… de verdad lo hacías, solo que instintivamente sabías cuando era el momento de descansar. Lo que hacías era tomar la mano con que acariciaba lentamente tus dedos y la encerrabas en tu puño delicadamente y decías: - Buenas noches, Masato… Siempre agradecí que las luces estuvieses apagadas, que tu estuvieses durmiendo y que fuéramos los únicos en mi habitación, pues el sonrojo de mi cara y mis latidos a mil por hora eran indescriptibles. Yo, en mi nerviosismo, siempre te respondí: - Buenas noches, Ren. _

_De eso, ya había pasado tiempo. Esa fatídica tarde en la cual no diste explicaciones y solo te marchaste dejando el recuerdo de tus labios en los míos, había marcado un antes y un después en mi rutina diaria. Todos los días pasaba desde tres a cuatro horas frente a la puerta de entrada, esperando que aquella voz cantarina de antaño la abriese y como una ráfaga anaranjada entrara diciendo: - __**¡Ya estoy en casa…!**__ Pero esa vez, la última vez que lo hice fue un día domingo. Pasé desde la tres de la tarde hasta muy entrada la madrugada, expectante a tu llegada. Me había rehusado a quitarme de ese lugar, me había rehusado a comer, beber y descansar. Yo te esperaba, pacientemente te esperaba… Te esperé hasta caer en la inconsciencia. La fatiga por la falta de alimento, el sueño y el cansancio de la semana habían devastado mi pequeño cuerpo. El mayordomo de la mansión, quien había esperado tolerablemente a mi lado a que esto ocurriese, se acercó a mí y sin más me cargó hasta mi habitación, me dejó en mi futón y se marchó._

_Yo, en el silencio de la noche, escuchaba el eco de tu voz contándome tus anécdotas y el meneo de tus manos al relatarlas. Tus risas y miradas ya solo eran recuerdos, pues a mi lado solo se hallaba tu futón vacío. Extrañaba tu calor, tu perfume, tus manos y tus audibles latidos… Te extrañaba. Como siempre lo hice, pero esta vez en forma de despedida, me pasé hasta tu futón y dije entre sollozos: -Buenas noches, Ren._]

Esta vez no fue diferente, la espera no obtuvo frutos. Muy entrada en la madrugada comprendí que aquella noche no volverías. Derrotado, me levanté trabajosamente, pues tenía entumecidas las piernas por la posición en la cual me encontraba. Me fui hasta mi cama y cambié mi vestimenta por mi pijama de siempre, una yukata azulina, para luego meterme en la cama e intentar dormir. La noche fue larga, pero encontré consuelo a mis deseos de descanso.

Mañana sería otro día. Ya no habría más espera…

* * *

Luego de las clases, recorrí en un trote desenfrenado todos lugares en donde quizás pudiese hallarse. Pregunté hasta desconocidos si es que te habían visto, si sabían algo de ti.

Nada… te había tragado la tierra. Ya se estaba por cumplir el plazo para la entrega de tu tarea y no podía hallar **_¿Y si ya se ha ido…?_** La idea me heló la sangre. -No…- la deseché en un segundo. Esto no podía terminar así.

Seguí corriendo. Me percaté que era el mismo pasillo por donde había transitado la tarde anterior antes de ir a… ¡La azotea! **_¡Era tan obvio que no lo vi! ¡Estás en la azotea!_** Mis pasos resonaban en los vacíos corredores. Subí de a tres escalones por las escaleras que daban al lugar a donde me dirigía. Abrí la última puerta entre jadeos y… Ahí estabas. Con la mirada perdida en el cielo, sentando en el suelo, con una de tus piernas estirada y la otra flectada, acomodando relajadamente uno de tus codos en ella. En tu mano, hacías girar por el tallo a una bella rosa blanca y junto a ti tu saxofón. Giraste perezosamente tu cabeza, desanimado, insulso. Tu expresión no dio cavidad a tu sentimiento de sorpresa. De un salto te levantaste del piso y corriste hasta mí. Aun me faltaba el aliento, por lo que no pude hablar.

-¡Escúchame!- me dijo, mientras agarraba fuertemente mis hombros. Temblaba, lo podía sentir. Su mirada expresaba decisión. Esta viajó desde mis ojos hasta mis labios… observaba mis labios, deseoso… ¡Ah! Cuan feliz era, aún me deseaba. – Escucha…- volvió a decir, pero esta vez en tan solo un susurro.- Solo debes escuchar. Mis sentimientos están en mi canción. Yo canto para ti esta tarde. Estoy arriesgando todo, pues he esperado demasiado tiempo como para seguir soportando este tormento que me acarrea el esconder mi sentir. Si me rechazas, está bien… me haré a un lado, aceptaré que he llegado tarde… pero si me aceptas… ¡Dios! Me harías el hombre más feliz.

Mi boca se hallaba seca. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Me había quedado sin palabras, nuevamente.

-Jinguji, yo…- Me soltó de su agarre y tomó corrió hasta el lugar en donde había dejado la flor en cuestión **_¿Deja vu? _**Se la acercó hasta sus finos labios y en un movimiento sutil, beso suavemente el capullo, luego poso aquellos, mis amados ojos perezosos en mí y me sonrió gentil, mientras me hacía entrega de tan bello gesto, diciendo: - Escucha Masato… -**_¿Me ha nombrado por mi nombre? ¿Ren?_**- Mi última carta en este juego, solo escucha mi última frase de amor...- Luego, sin darme la chance de refutarle siquiera una palabra, tomó su saxofón y corrió escaleras abajo.

Estaba en blanco… **_¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Mi última frase de amor? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Se marcharía? _**Bajé lentamente la escalera, con rumbo desconocido. La declaración de Ren me había dejado absorto, fuera de sí… No cabía en mi felicidad, pero… no sabía cómo expresarla. Estaba solo, en la inmensidad de la academia, envuelto de bullicio y melodías.

Fui al lugar más cercano para poder ordenar mis ideas. La biblioteca. El gentío murmurante que había en el interior confundía tenuemente mis pensamientos que viajaban a la velocidad de la luz. Me acomodé en una silla, junto a un grupo de estudiantes. Apoyé mis manos sobre la mesa y me di cuenta que estaba temblando.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo una preocupada chica a mi lado. Yo la observé por unos instantes y sin decir palabra le di a conocer que si me encontraba bien, asintiendo.

**_Quiero verte… quiero escucharte nuevamente. Quiero que estés a mi lado, para siempre._** No pasó mucho tiempo para que lo volviese a oír. Por los altoparlantes situados por toda la academia se escuchó la voz de Jinguji Ren, fuerte y clara.

- Eh… ¿Pueden oírme?- **_Era su voz… Sin duda. _**– Chicos… Corderita, ¿puedes oírme? – **_Nanami… Sabía que ella era la que estaba detrás del cambio de Ren… Muchas gracias, Nanami._** – También tú, Ryuga-san… Todos, escuchen esto. Acabo de terminar mi canción… Les mostraré los verdaderos sentimientos que ocultaba… - **_Mi corazón está latiendo tan fuerte… No soporté estar sentado._** – Hasta el último verso…- **_Ren…_**

**_Canta, canta para mí… Aquella melodía… ¡Dios! ¿Es que era para mí? Realmente soy muy un ciego… Estas enseñándome a conocerte. Conociéndome al conocerte, Jinguji Ren. _**

_Yuuhi ga m au kyoushitsu de __kimi dake o mite ita_

**[En el aula, iluminado por la danza del atardecer, tu eres lo único que miro]**

_Hoshi yori mo kirameita __sono hitomi ni Knock Out  
_**[Esos ojos destellan mpas que las estrellas, estoy noqueado por ellos]**

_Hajimete da yo tatoeru nara __Bitter na CHOKORĒTO mitai_

**[Esa fue la primera vez, ¿sabes? Si pudiese compararlo, sería como el chocolate amargo]**

_Amai mitsu ni __koi ga HAZĀDO dashiteru  
_**[Es un dulce néctar, este amor se volvió peligroso]**

_Itsumo wa ubau dake __kantan na RESSUN TAIMU_

**[Siempre faltando al horario de las simples clases]**

_But… ubawareru nante __hansoku na LOVE…_

**[Pero… lo que realmente me falta es un amor prohibido]**

_Tokihanatou My Soul __FEIKU na kokoro nuide_

**[Libero mi alma, me deshago de mi corazón falso]**

_Mune no oku Breakin' Out! __Hu… ATSUi ze_

**[Desde dentro de mi pecho, lo saco! Uuhh… Hace tanto calor!]**

_Hashiridasu omoi __jounetsu ni kaeta nara_

**[Una vez que exprese mis sentimientos, la pasión se dará a conocer]**

_Kimi no tame dake iu sa __ORE no ai no RASUTO FURĒZU…_

**[Digo esto solo para ti, mi última frase de amor]**_  
_

_Mou WAN SHOTTO kimetai ze __kono DĀTSU no saki wa_

**[Yo quiero decidir esto ya, con las puntas de estos dardos, en un solo disparo]**

_ii kai REDI? __mannaka da yo __hi o tsuketa batsu sa_

**[Muy bien ¿estás listo? Justo en el centro, un candente castigo]**_  
_

_"KISU dakeja owarenai" __Better na SERIFU dakedo_

**[A pesar de que la frase "Esto no acaba con un beso" sería mejor]**

_Kimi dake ni __nageta bara wa souyuu koto_

**[Solo te hago entrega de una rosa]**_  
_

_Yasashi sa afureteru __kimi wa marude tenshi sa_

**[Desbordas amabilidad, eres como un ángel]**

_If… moshimo ORE dake ni __hohoendara PEACE_

**[Si… si tan solo sonrieras una vez, sentiría paz]**_  
_

_Dakishimetai yo My Dear __zettai ni hanasanai_

**[Quiero tomar tu mano cariño, definitivamente no te perderé de vista] **

_Zenbu ga sa Breakin' Out! __Hu… ATSUi ze_

**[Todo está fuera, lo saco… Uuhh… Hace tanto calor]**

_Kagayaku sora e to __utau youni tsutaetai_

**[Al destellante cielo, voy a cantar porque quiero transmitir estos sentimientos]**

_Kimi no tame dake ikiru __ORE no ai ni uso wa nai  
_**[Mi amor no es mentira, yo solo vivo para ti]**

_Tokihanatou My Soul __FEIKU na kokoro nuide_

**[Libero mi alma, me deshago de mi corazón falso]**

_Mune no oku Breakin' Out! __Hu… ATSUi ze_

**[Desde dentro de mi pecho, lo saco… Uuhh… Hace tanto calor]**

_Hashiridasu omoi __jounetsu ni kaeta nara_

**[Una vez que exprese mis sentimientos, la pasión se dará a conocer]**

_Kimi no tame dake iu sa __ORE no ai no RASUTO FURĒZU_

**[Digo esto solo para ti, mi última frase de amor]**_  
_

_"Sekai no hate made Believe Heart"_

**[Cree en tu corazón hasta el fin del mundo]**

- ¡Wow! Vaya que Jinguji está enamorado… - dijo un chico que pasaba junto a mí en la biblioteca. Era cierto, no era un sueño. Jinguji Ren estaba enamorado de mí… y yo de él…

* * *

**_¿Qué debería decir? ¿Cómo tendría que reaccionar? ¿Sabría el de mis sentimientos por él? A fin de cuentas él no me ha dado la chance para responderle ¡Ah! _**

**_Lo mejor sería darle mis felicitaciones por tan buen trabajo, luego conversar de algo banal y posteriormente dar a relucir mis sentimientos por él. Si, así debería ser... Ok, no había problema, solo debía de mantener la calma y todo saldría bien._**

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y lo divisé en el mismo punto en donde yo había pasado horas la noche anterior. Pacientemente esperó a que cerrase la puerta y me ubicase frente a él.

- Y bien ¿la escuchaste? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Fui demasia…? – No encontré palabras para corresponderle, pues no existían. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue tomar su deshecha corbata, asirlo hasta mí y besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana. Él, no perdió tiempo en tomar el control de la situación. Rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y me estrechó hasta su cuerpo.

No había sueño que se le comparase a la energía que me entregaba con el fuego de sus labios. Aquella lengua intrépida fue la reina del espectáculo. Hizo mía su esencia, inhibió por completo mi sistema, me entregué a su deseo.

Tal vez pasaron segundos, minutos, tal vez horas. Lo que verdaderamente hayan sido, no me importaron en lo más mínimo, era el hecho de poder probar nuevamente sus labios lo que había convertido ese momento en algo inolvidable.

-¡Rayos! Creo que si te gustó la canción…- dijo con voz socarrona, luego de que nuestros labios se separaron. Yo solo reí por lo bajo. **_Que vergonzoso comentario…_**

Yo mantuve la vista baja. Sentía como el rubor viajaba por toda mi expresión. No sentía vergüenza de mí actuar, sino más bien de cuan apasionado puede ser Jinguji cuando se lo propone. **_Tal vez lo que dijo Shinomiya era verdad, tal vez la diosa del amor reencarnó en él._**

Un dedo se posó delicadamente en mi mentón y lo levantó. Mi visión se encontraba un tanto nublada por las gruesas lágrimas que había en ella. Él las limpió con dos sendos besos en mis ojos, luego sonrió y volvió a besar mis labios diciendo: - Soy tan feliz… - No aguanté más mis deseos de llorar. Hundí mi cara en su pecho y lloré profusamente, mientras decía entre sollozos:- Perdóname… perdóname, fui un idiota.

-Sí, la verdad es que fuiste un idiota, un insensible y un ciego de tamaño mega. – respondió Jinguji ante mi delirante deseo de perdón. Volvió a levantar mi rostro y limpió nuevamente las lágrimas que lo enjugaban. – Pero sabes…- agregó.- te amo aún más por eso… pues tienes carácter y me has demostrado que, a pesar de los años, sigues siendo ese niño solitario que tiene deseos de amar y ser amado.

**_Así es cómo me veías… ¿Así es como soy? Jinguji Ren… somos tan distintos… amo que seas así, pues me complementas perfectamente._**

Pasamos la tarde entera, tirados en el piso. Él desvariaba relatándome historias de antaño, poniéndome al corriente de los sucesos de su vida, esos que me perdí por no estar a su lado. Reía y lloraba a la par. Yo, disfrutaba de ello en silencio, apoyado en su ancho pecho, calmo, embriagado por el vaivén de su respiración y sus fuertes latidos. Todo era como antes, todo volvía a la semilla. Jugueteé con sus dedos, como cuando éramos pequeños y cada minuto de silencio, nos besábamos sin más.

La habitación había quedado en penumbras. La noche había caído y ni siquiera nos habíamos percatado. En silencio, nos pusimos de pie, en silencio cada uno esperó su turno en el lavado, en silencio nos observamos como despedida y en silencio nos acostamos en nuestras respectivas camas. Poco duró aquello… Tal como lo hacía hace 8 años cuando me cambiaba de futón por la madrugada, esta vez me inmiscuí en aquella enorme cama, en donde descansaba Jinguji. Me abracé a su cálido cuerpo, entrelacé una de mis manos con la suya, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y me dispuse a dormir. Un cálido aliento se posó en mi oído, y dijo casi en un ronroneo una infinidad de veces: Buenas noches, Masato… Buenas noches, Masato… Buenas noches, Masato…- Lo observé en la obscuridad. Él me sonreía.-… Fueron muchas veces que no pude decírtelo. Debo compensarlo.

Yo, en un festejo de alegría, lo besé suavemente y dije en respuesta: Solo me basta con tenerte de nuevo junto a mí, Ren. Muy buenas noches… Luego de eso, me dormí. ****


End file.
